God Love Her
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Bella es la perfecta hija del jefe de policía. Edward es el hijo delincuente del cirujano. Cuando Bella pilla a su novio engañándola, se deshace de toda precaución y se sube a la moto de Edward para el viaje de su vida. Todos Humanos.
1. Picture to Burn

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo uno – Picture to Burn

(Foto para quemar)

― Bella, nena, espera. ¡No era lo que parecía!

La frase más cliché del mundo.

― ¡No ha significado nada!

Seguida de la segunda frase más cliché.

― ¿Entonces qué era, Mike? ― Me giré para mirar furiosa a mi (ex)novio, Mike Newton. Llevaba una sábana (_mi_ sábana) envuelta alrededor de su cintura y nada más. ― ¡Porque estoy bastante segura de que es difícil malentender la imagen de la lengua de alguien en tu _garganta_!

― Solo porque no fuera tu- ― Mi (ex) mejor amiga, Jessica, palideció y se echó atrás cuando le envié a ella mi mirada furiosa.

― Sal de una puta de vez de mi casa, ― le dije.

― Uhm, solo iré a coger mi ropa. ― Se movió para volver a la habitación de la que ella y Mike acababan de salir (_mi_ habitación), pero agarré su brazo antes de que pudiera.

― No lo creo. ― La giré y la empujé hacia las escaleras. ― Deja que todos te vean en nada más que tu ropa interior. Dios sabe que yo no debería ser la única que sufra.

― ¡¿Qué? De ninguna manera!

― Ve Jessica, antes de que te haga daño. Y te haré daño. Confía en mí.

Con un alto 'eep', Jessica bajó corriendo las escaleras. Podía oír los silbidos de varios chicos hormonales del instituto que estaban en la fiesta mientras ella salía de la casa.

― Bella, sabes que no fue nada. Jess solo es fácil-

― ¿Y eso hace que esté bien? ― siseé. ― Me has engañado, Mike. ¡En mi propia casa! ― Estiré el brazo y le quité la sábana. ― ¡En mis sábanas de lana favoritas! ― Sacudí la sábana hacia él. ― ¡Vete, Mike! Ve a tirarte a Jessica en tu propia habitación.

― No voy a irme sin ropa, ― discutió Mike.

Entré en mi habitación dando fuertes pisada, cogí sus bóxers y se los lancé.

― Aquí tienes. No soy tan cruel como para hacer que todos vean tu pequeña y patética polla. ― Moví mi mano en su dirección. ― ¡Ahora. Vete!

Como Jessica, Mike palideció y, tras ponerse rápidamente los bóxers, bajó corriendo las escaleras, pasó a través de los que estaban en la fiesta y salió por la puerta. Incluso sobre el alto sonido de "Fire Burning" pude oír como la puerta principal de mi casa golpeaba detrás de él.

Fue un sonido agradable.

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo y bajé las escaleras hacia la fiesta. Muchos chicos intentaron bailar conmigo, pero yo los alejé y fui derecha hasta el equipo de sonido. De cualquier manera, yo no había querido dar esa fiesta, pero Mike me convenció de dar la fiesta de graduación antes de que empezara el verano y todos empezaran su vida por caminos separados.

Pulsé el botón de parar y la música se apagó, el sonido fue reemplazado por el ruido de varias personas protestando.

― Acabo de pillar a mi novio follándose a mi mejor amiga, ― grité sobre el ruido. ― Si queréis culpar a alguien por el final de la fiesta, culpadles a ellos. Ahora, sugiero que salgáis de mi casa, porque estoy enfadada y realmente me gustaría causarle a alguien, _a cualquiera,_ daño físico real.

Vi a varias personas salir por la puerta, pero la mayoría continuaron protestando.

― En serio, gente, mi padre es el jefe de policía. Iros o le llamo.

Eso hizo que todos se movieran. En menos tiempo de lo que creí posible, todos habían dejado la casa, dejando detrás un desastre de botellas de cerveza, copas vacías y media botella de tequila.

Suspiré. Odiaba amenazar a la gente con mi padre (que en realidad estaba pescando con sus mejores amigos en la reserva y no sería posible comunicarse con él hasta el domingo cuando volviera a casa, a no ser que fuera una emergencia) pero, en ese momento, me alegraba de estar sola.

Mirando el desastre de nuevo, decidí que era trabajo para la mañana y agarré la botella de tequila antes de dirigirme a la habitación de Charlie.

Tendría que conseguirme una cama nueva pero, por el momento, simplemente me emborracharía.

- . - . - . - . -

La mañana siguiente me levanté con un dolor palpitante en la cabeza y un nuevo aliciente en la vida.

Sí, todavía estaba molesta porque Mike me hubiera engañado, pero mientras recogía la ropa de él y Jessica y mi colcha, me di cuenta de que estaba más enfadada porque mis sábanas estuvieran arruinadas que porque él me hubiera engañado.

Cuando quieres más a una colcha que a tu novio, es hora de buscarse un nuevo novio.

Quemar la ropa realmente ayudó a calmar mi mal humor.

Volvió justo en el momento en que Mike empezó a golpear mi puerta a mediodía.

― Bella, hablemos sobre esto. Solo fue un error. Te quiero, cariño.

Resoplé con eso y continué limpiando mi sala de estar, ignorándole completamente.

― No seas así, Bella. Todo el mundo comete errores.

Le habría dicho que un error es olvidarse de un cumpleaños, no destrozar las sábanas de tu novia con su (ex) mejor amiga, pero pensé que si le ignoraba se iría antes.

Me equivocaba.

Para las tres, la casa estaba limpia y yo estaba tan harta de Mike que podría haber sido fatal para alguien tan... _grácil_ como yo.

Salté por la ventana de mi habitación en el segundo piso para escapar.

El echo de que consiguiera bajar con mi bolso, solo enganchandome una vez y con una caída menor de cinco pies desde la rama más baja del árbol, fue realmente un milagro.

Como Mike todavía estaba sentado en los escalones de la puerta principal, elegí salir por el callejón detrás de la casa a través del garaje. Quince minutos más tarde, estaba dándole patadas a una piedra por la calle principal de Forks.

Estaba absolutamente muerto en una tarde de domingo.

En un pueblo del tamaño de Forks, nunca había nada abierto un domingo. La mitad de la población necesitaba el día libre para ir a la iglesia, y la otra mitad estaba en sus cabales y elegía usar el día para dormir.

No podía esperar a marcharme en otoño.

Estaba tan metida en mis sueños de mi vida lejos de Forks, que no me di cuenta de que no era la única persona en la acera hasta que la piedra a la que le estaba dando patadas golpeó un par de botas negras raspadas.

― Vaya, ¿qué hace la Chica de Oro caminando por aquí sola? ¿Mr. All American te ha dejado otra vez por Stanley?

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para poder mirar furiosamente a quien hablaba, que casualmente era el dueño de las botas raspadas.

Edward Cullen –el problemático hijo adoptado del único cirujano de Forks, Carlisle Cullen, estaba ahí de pie, inclinado contra su brillante moto negra.

Con 'problemático' en realidad me refería a _problemas_. Mi padre le había cogido en más de una ocasión por infracciones de tráfico y por beber alcohol siendo menor de edad. Incluso hubo una ocasión particularmente memorable en que le pillaron prendiéndole fuego a la señal de stop de la calle principal.

Jessica siempre me hablaba entusiasmada sobre lo sexy era el chico malo. Si le hubieran dado la oportunidad, se habría subido a la parte trasera de su moto y se habría ido hasta el amanecer (o hasta un buen polvo) con él.

No podía culparla –Edward era guapísimo, con ojos verdes esmeralda y un pelo color broce que estaba permanentemente en un estado despeinado (un look que Mike había intentado copiar una vez, fallando horriblemente).

― ¿Qué quieres, Edward? ― pregunté.

Edward levantó una ceja por mi voz. Había sonado mal hasta para mí.

― Toma, ― me lanzó un casco.

― ¿Por qué necesito esto? ― pregunté secamente.

― ¿Tú qué crees? ― contestó. ― Vamos a dar una vuelta.

― Esperas que _yo_ me suba en _eso, contigo. _―No pude evitar reír. ― ¿Recuerdas quién es mi padre? Lo siento Edward, pero él me mataría si me subiera en una moto con alguien, más si es contigo.

― Supongo que la Chica de Oro hace todo lo que papi dice, ― contestó Edward. Encendiendo el motor de la moto con un rugido. ― Lástima. Y yo que tenía grandes esperanzas sobre ti después de oír que echaste a Stanley y Newton en solo su ropa interior y una expresión de terror.

Fruncí el ceño por el recordatorio de Mike y Jessica. Charlie aprobó mi relación con ellos porque venían de 'buenas familias' y 'no causaban ningún problema'.

Mira que gran juez era Charlie.

Miré a Edward y la moto (formaban una imagen impresionante), luego bajé la vista al casco. Un impulso repentino de saltar detrás de él y no mirar atrás me golpeó, y fruncí el ceño.

Yo no era impulsiva. Era inteligente, era responsable, era...

Estaba estancada en una rutina con un ex que me engañaba y una ex mejor amiga que era un putón.

― Si tenemos un accidente, te mataré, ― le dije, poniéndome el casco y subiendo a la moto detrás de él.

― Agarrate fuerte, ― fue su respuesta.

Rodeé su cintura con los brazos y apenas pude contenerme de gritar cuando él salió disparado de la acera hacia las afueras del pueblo.

La velocidad era excitante y me encontré a mí misma dándome cuenta de que me encantaba una vez que superé mi reacción inicial de terror extremo.

― ¡Esto es increíble! ― Reí, aflojando el fuerte agarre que tenía en la cintura de Edward. ― ¡Creo que ahora entiendo porqué Charlie siempre te pilla sobrepasando el límite de velocidad!

Conseguí oír la risa de Edward sobre el rugido del motor y del viento.

― Alguien tiene que mantener a tu viejo hombre en forma, ― contestó. ― Todo sería demasiado suave para él sin mí.

Reí de nuevo, lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar la sensación del viento azotando en mi cara.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la carretera. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba atardeciendo y Edward estaba aparcando a un lado de la carretera donde había una parada para turistas para sacar fotos al borde del acantilado.

― Es hermoso, ― dije, alejándome de la moto para poder ver como el sol se ponía sobre el agua.

― Me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero pensar, ― contestó Edward, inclinándose contra la valla de protección a mi lado. ― Me relaja.

― ¿Necesitas relajarte a menudo? ― pregunté, mirándole.

Él bajó la vista a mí, había una suave sonrisa en sus ojos verdes.

― De vez en cuando, ― contestó. ― Carlisle y yo discutimos a veces. Me gusta venir aquí después de que eso.

― ¿Por qué peleáis? ― pregunté, girando mi mirada a las vistas.

― ¿Tú que crees? ― Podía oírla diversión en su voz. ― Soy el delincuente de Forks, ¿recuerdas?

― ¿Por qué haces esas cosas? ― pregunté. ― Quiero decir, puedo entender lo de la velocidad -es completamente excitante. ¿Pero qué pasa con el resto de cosas?

― Creo que la mejor pregunta es, ¿cómo puedes no hacerlo tú? ― contestó Edward. ― Forks es completamente aburrido, Bella.

― ¿Intentaste quemar la señal de stop de la calle principal porque estabas _aburrido_? ― No pude evitar reír. ― Eso es ridículo.

― Así es la vida. ― Levanté la vista a Edward mientras decía eso y mi respiración se quedó atascada. La combinación de la risa y la forma en que el sol se reflejaba en sus ojos era algo hermoso.

― Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabes? ― le dije, comenzando otra ronda de risas.

― Me han llamado muchas otras cosas, pero nunca hermoso. ¿No podría ser cruelmente atractivo? Eso suena mucho más masculino.

Reí otra vez.

― No eres cruel. Estúpido, pero no cruel, ― contesté.

― Lo que tú digas, señorita media de sobresaliente. No todos somos tan perfectos como tú.

Resoplé por eso.

― Que tenga una buena nota media no me hace perfecta. ¿Cuál es la tuya? Debe ser mala si ridiculizas a los que tenemos una buena.

Edward dudó un momento y miró el sol mientras continuaba desapareciendo en el horizonte.

― Tres con ocho, ― admitió al fin y yo me quedé en shock.

― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Es mejor que la mía!

Edward se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse ligeramente rojas.

― He hecho cosas estúpidas. Eso no significa que sea estúpido, ― contestó, su voz era defensiva.

― No, es cierto, ― acepté, poniéndome introspectiva. ― Mírame. Buenas notas, un asco juzgando personalidades.

― Mike es un imbécil y Jessica una cabeza hueca. Se merecen el uno al otro y tú te mereces algo mejor.

― Gracias, Edward. ― Eché la cabeza atrás y cerré los ojos, asimilando el sonido de las olas y la esencia del océano. ― Dios, no puedo esperar hasta que acabe el verano y pueda dejar esta ciénaga.

― ¿Por qué esperar? ― contestó Edward.

― Porque la universidad no empieza hasta Septiembre, ― contesté. ― Y tampoco lo hace el arrendamiento de mi apartamento.

― ¿Quién necesita un apartamento? A mi depósito de gasolina todavía le quedan tres cuartos, y hay un gran y ancho mundo ahí fuera que explorar antes de que vayas a la universidad.

Le miré incrédula.

― Edward Cullen, ¿me estás pidiendo que me fugue contigo?

Su amplia sonrisa era incorregible.

― ¿Por qué no? ― contestó. ― ¿Qué te retiene en Forks, Bella? ¿Un padre con el que puedes contactar fácilmente por teléfono y un ex que te ha engañado?

― Charlie se preocuparía-

― Tiene que dejarte ir eventualmente.

― No tengo ropa.

― Eso es para lo que están tu tarjeta de crédito y tu cuenta corriente. Además, antes de que mis padres murieran, estaban forrados, y todo eso me quedó a mí cuando cumplí los dieciocho años.

― No voy a vivir de ti, Edward, ― contesté.

― Vale, entonces aceptaré favores sexuales a cambio.

No pude evitar reír por la ridiculez de esa declaración.

― Venga, Bella, ¿por qué estás tan poco dispuesta? ¿Es por que soy Edward Cullen? ¿Realmente eres tan gallina?

― No soy gallina, soy responsable. ¡Es sano!

Edward me quitó el casco de la mano y lo puso en mi cabeza, levantando la tira.

― Sé un poco loca, Bella, ― susurró, mirándome y cerrando la distancia entre nosotros hasta que estuvo cerca de no existir.

― Yo no soy loca. No sigo impulsos, ― contesté.

Pero, _Dios,_ estando ahí, mirando sus ojos verdes, _quise_ ser loca. Más que nada.

Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, labios que, cuando se inclinó lentamente, rozó contra los míos con una palabra.

― _Inténtalo._

* * *

Hola! Feliz Navidad!

La autora al final se decidió a terminar la historia y ya está completa, así que subiré dos capítulos por semana los miércoles y los sábados.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	2. Catch Me

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Aquí está el capitulo. Ayer cuando subí me di cuenta rápidamente de que no estaba completamente editado y lo borré, por eso os llegó la alerta pero no habéis podido abrirlo.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo dos – Catch Me

(Atrapame)

Había sido besada por Mike docenas de veces. Besos suaves, franceses, todos los tipos de besos.

Sin embargo, ni una sola vez me hizo sentir la electricidad del mero roce que los labios de Edward Cullen me habían hecho sentir.

Y eso fue todo, un simple roce de sus labios mientras murmuraba el incluso más simple 'inténtalo'.

Sentí a Edward echarse hacia atrás ligeramente, pero fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar los ojos por la sensación de pérdida. Me sentí casi ridícula.

Acababa de pillar a mi novio engañándome hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, pero ahí estaba, _besando _(o algo así) a Edward Cullen y escuchando como intentaba convencerme de escaparme.

Y en realidad lo estaba considerando.

― Esto es una completa locura, ― le dije. ― Apenas te conozco, y lo que te conozco lo hago por mi _padre_, que no es exactamente tu mayor fan.

― Pero lo quieres, ¿verdad? ― Edward me sonrió ampliamente. ― La libertad.

― ¿Por qué me has besado? ― solté, no respondiendo a su pregunta.

― Porque parecías necesitar ser besada. Y porque yo sentía que era el que tenía que besarte. ― Agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hacia la moto. El sol se había puesto ya, solo había un pequeño dejo en el horizonte como prueba de que había estado ahí. Sobre nosotros, la luna y las estrellas tomaban el cielo.

Edward arrancó la moto y yo tuve que cubrirme los ojos para que pudieran ajustarse a la luz de los faros.

― Depende de ti, Bella. ¿Damos la vuelta, o seguimos hacia delante?.

― Si acepto, ¿me besarás de nuevo? ― pregunté con cautela.

― Probablemente, ― respondió Edward animadamente. ― ¿Eso te asusta?

Me puse a un lado de la moto para poder mirarle a los ojos.

― Un poco, ― admití y Edward me sonrió pícaramente, enviando mariposas a mi estómago.

― ¿Suficiente como para volver a Forks?

Debería haber dicho que sí, que volviera a Forks. Era lo más inteligente. La cosa sensata y responsable que hacer.

Estaba tan harta de ser sensata y responsable.

Estaba harta de hacer lo que todos esperaban. Salí con Mike porque él me lo pidió y todos esperaban que le dijera que sí al chico más popular de la escuela. Sacaba sobresalientes porque todos esperaban que la hija del jefe de policía fuera buena en la escuela.

Estaba harta de Forks.

― Charlie va a matarme, ― le dije a Edward.

― ¿Oh? ― contestó divertido.

― Sí, así que tenemos que asegurarnos de irnos muy lejos de aquí antes de que le llame. ― Me subí a la moto, me aseguré de que mi bolso estaba bien colocado entre nosotros y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. ― Llévame lejos, Edward.

Riendo, Edward puso la moto en marcha y nos alejamos del lugar de parada.

Lejos de Forks.

Lejos de _todo._

- . - . - . - . -

― ¿Cómo de lejos vamos a llegar antes de parar? ― grité para que pudiera oírme.

― Seattle, ― contestó Edward. ― Será fácil encontrar una habitación allí y puedes llamar al Jefe.

Llamar a Charlie.

No estaba esperando eso.

― Creo que estoy loca, ― murmuré.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso? ― preguntó Edward.

― Nada, ― contesté. ― Hablaba conmigo misma.

Pude ver el movimiento de sus labios sobre su hombro.

― Te estás cuestionando a ti misma, Bella. No lo hagas. Simplemente haz lo que te diga tu interior.

Me mordí el labio pensativamente y puse mi cabeza contra su espalda, pensando en lo que él había dicho. Mi interior... ¿qué me decía mi interior?

Que estaba loca.

_No. Esa es mi cabeza._

Mi interior... decía... Cerré los ojos.

Decía que eso se sentía bien. Que eso, estar en la parte trasera de esa moto, estar con Edward, estaba bien.

Que lo estaba, por supuesto, mientras mi cabeza me llamaba loca. Pero por una vez, tal vez estar loca era lo correcto. Se sentía como lo correcto.

Decidí hacer caso del consejo de Edward. Dejaría que mi interior me guiara.

Sonriendo para mí misma, apreté brevemente mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward y me preparé para el viaje. Cuando llegamos a Seattle, me preocuparía por Charlie y mi vida en Forks.

Por ahora, simplemente disfrutaría la sensación de libertad que sentía.

- . - . - . - . -

Decidimos pasar la noche en un Best Western, a las afueras de la ciudad. Era limpio, seguro y no excesivamente caro; esas habían sido las condiciones que le había puesto a Edward, quien había querido ir a un lugar de cinco estrellas donde tenían servicio de habitaciones y te llevaban caviar.

― No entiendo porque no he podido elegir, ― murmuró. ― Yo pago.

― Porque te voy a devolver la mitad, por eso, ― contesté. ― Solo déjame encontrar un cajero automático.

Estiré el cuello en busca de un cajero, pero Edward agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mí hasta el ascensor.

― Hey, ¿qué demonios, Edward?

― No vas a devolvérmelo, Bella, ― contestó Edward. ― Tengo dinero que en realidad no necesito. Déjame financiar esta pequeña expedición.

― Te dije que no te iba a dejar pagar mi parte, y no, ― le interrumpí cuando abrió la boca, ― no voy a pagarte con favores sexuales.

Hubo un resoplido a nuestra izquierda. Miré, sonrojándome cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos en el ascensor.

Estábamos en compañía de una mujer que tenía al menos ochenta años, no medía más de 1,52 , y me miraba como si yo fuera la basura en la suela de sus mocasines. El ascensor paró y ella bajó con su nariz en alto.

― ¡La juventud de hoy! ¡Que maleducados! ― dijo mientras se marchaba.

Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y Edward y yo nos miramos un momento en silencio.

Luego estallamos en risas.

― ¿Has?, ― risa, ― ¿visto su?, ― risa, ― ¿cara? ― jadeó Edward, sujetándose el estómago.

― Sí, ― fue todo lo que conseguí decir como respuesta.

Todavía estábamos riendo cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación, pero cesó cuando entramos y saqué mi teléfono móvil.

― ¿Necesitas un discurso motivacional? ― preguntó Edward. ― Porque si lo necesitas, puedo darte uno antes de ducharme.

― No. ― Sacudí la cabeza. ― Puedo hacer esto.

Edward no dijo una palabra más, simplemente entró en el baño. Esperé hasta que oí la ducha correr y, alejando el pensamiento de que Edward estaba desnudo a solo una puerta de distancia, marqué el número de la casa en Forks.

RING.

Tal vez no estaba en casa.

RING.

Podría dejar un mensaje, eso sería fácil. Toda la información, nada de drama.

RI-

― Bella, ¿dónde demonios estás?

Estúpido identificador de llamadas.

― Hola, Ch- Papá. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día? ― contesté con tono agradable, intentando entretenerle.

― Responde la pregunta, Bella.

Realmente odiaba los momentos en que se ponía terco.

― EstoyenSeattle, ― dije, las palabras salieron arrastradas mientras intentaba decirlas tan rápido como fuera posible.

Hubo una pausa, luego Charlie habló lentamente, con una calma terrible.

― ¿Qué has dicho?

― Estoy en Seattle, ― contesté, algo más despacio esa vez.

― ¿Y como has llegado a Seattle, Isabella?

― Erm... enlapartetraseradelamotodeEdwardCullen.

― Más lento, Isabella, porque juraría que acabas de decir en la parte trasera de la moto de Edward Cullen, ― la voz de Charlie era demasiado agradable, y que me llamara Isabella nunca era una buena señal. ― Pero eso no puede ser correcto, porque tu ya sabes lo que pienso del joven Sr. Cullen.

― Me has oído bien, ― contesté nerviosa.

― Dime donde estás. Voy a buscarte.

Si Charlie hubiera parado ahí, probablemente habría aceptado, solo porque la calma que estaba mostrando asustaba demasiado.

Pero no paró.

― No sé que te ha hecho ese chico, pero iré a recogerte y me aseguraré de que esté tras las rejas donde pertenece-

― No, papá, ― le interrumpí, sintiendo mi enfado aumentar en respuesta al insulto a Edward.

― ¿Qué has dicho?

― He dicho que no. No vas a venir a buscarme y yo no voy a casa. Voy a... _donde sea_ con Edward, y voy a disfrutar cada segundo.

― Tú no vas a ninguna parte con ese chico.

― Tengo dieciocho años, no puedes detenerme.

― ¡Es un delincuente! ― Charlie estaba empezando a enfadarse. Eso era bueno, era más fácil rebelarse contra un Charlie enfadado que contra un Charlie inquietantemente calmado.

― Sé lo que piensas de él, papá. Pero, considerando que tú pensabas que Mike Newton era maravilloso y terminó intentando follarse a mí mejor amiga en _mi_ cama, creo que confiaré en mis propios instintos más que en los tuyos. Gracias.

― ¡No uses ese tono conmigo, Isabella! ― Ahora Charlie estaba gritando. ― Dime en qué parte de Seattle estás e iré a buscarte.

― No puedes obligarme, papá. Legalmente soy una adulta. No tienes nada que decir en lo que hago.

― Si haces esto, entonces no te molestes en volver a casa, Bella.

Eso me hizo parar. Había esperado enfado, pero no había esperado que me repudiara. Por un segundo, casi me rendí, pero luego mi enfado volvió de golpe y tomé mi decisión.

― Si vas a lavarte las manos la primera vez que hago una elección por mí misma, entonces no quiero volver. Siempre he hecho lo que tú querías que hiciera. ¡Salí con Mike porque tú lo aprobaste, he sacado buenas notas en la escuela porque era lo que tú querías, incluso decidí ir a la Universidad de Washington porque _eso era lo que tú querías_! Bueno, se ha acabado Charlie. Por una vez, voy a hacer lo que quiero. Si no puedes con eso, entonces está bien. Yo te repudiaré a ti.

Escuché a Charlie vociferar, pero lo ignoré y pulsé el botón de colgar, mirando fijamente mi teléfono.

― ¿Estás bien?

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe. Edward estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del baño, llevando sus vaqueros, pero no camisa. Una parte de mí admiró su físico delgado pero musculoso, pero la mayor parte estaba demasiado herida y enfadada como para preocuparse.

― Tendremos que conseguir cargadores para nuestros móviles, ― dije. ― Ninguno de los dos tiene uno. Deberíamos estar bien esta noche pero-

Edward paró mi diarrea verbal sentándose a mi lado y rodeándome con sus brazos. El consuelo hizo que un sollozo escapara de mi garganta. Una vez que lo hizo, le siguieron más y acabé sollozando en su pecho.

― Lo siento, Bella, ― murmuró. ― Sabía que él estaría enfadado, pero no pensé que te repudiaría.

― Estoy tan enfadada, ― sollocé. ― Entiendo que él esté enfadado. En serio, me habría dado un ataque si no lo hubiera estado. Pero no creí que haría eso.

― ¿Quieres volver? ― la voz de Edward era suave.

― No. ― Me senté, alejándome para poder limpiarme las lágrimas de los ojos. ― Si tiene tan poca fe en mí, entonces no sé si quiero verle otra vez.

― ¿Estás segura?

Me di cuenta de que lo estaba. El enfado de Charlie, más que hacerme replantearme mi decisión, solo me aseguró más que había tomado la correcta.

― Sí, ― mi voz estaba llena de determinación. ― Creo que necesito hacer esto. Siempre he hecho lo que se esperaba de mí, es hora de que me libere. ― Me eché hacia atrás en la cama y Edward se puso a mi lado. ― Siempre he querido ver Nueva York. Y la playa de Florida. ― Giré la cara para mirarle. ― ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde quieres ir?

― Chicago, ― contestó.

― ¿Chicago? ― Levanté una ceja.

― Sí. Es donde nací. No puedo recordar mi vida allí, pero siempre he querido ir para ver de donde vengo.

― ¿Podemos hacerlo todo? ― pregunté.

― Haremos todo lo que queramos, ― contestó Edward, estirando el brazo para quitar el pelo de mis ojos.

― ¿Todo? ― repetí.

Edward asintió, sus ojos verdes eran solemnes. Sentí una sonrisa aparecer en el borde de mis labios.

No sabía si duraría, pero por ahora le creía.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

Intentaré subir el miércoles, pero todo dependerá de como me encuentre después de salir el martes por la noche. Si no subo el miércoles, lo haré el jueves.

¡Que tengáis un feliz año nuevo!

-Bells :)


	3. Untouchable

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo tres – Untouchable

(Intocable)

**Edward's POV**

― Tengo que ducharme, ― dijo Bella, mirando al techo. ― Y tú deberías llamar al Dr. y a la Sra. Cullen.

― Probablemente el Jefe ya me ha ganado en eso, ― le dije.

Los labios de Bella se arquearon, pero sus ojos tenían una sombra de tristeza.

Odiaba tener parte de la culpa de esa tristeza.

― Probablemente, ― dijo Bella de acuerdo, ― pero aún así deberías llamar.

Ella se levantó y extendió su mano. Yo la agarré, saboreando la suave calidez de su palma en la mía y la permití ponerme en una posición sentada. Una vez que estuve levantado, ella se fue al baño, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta para mirarme.

― Edward. Gracias.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunté.

― Por escuchar, por preocuparte. ― Rió. ― Por convencerme de escaparme contigo.

Miré la puerta bastante tiempo después de que ella la cerrara.

Si solo realmente hubiera escapado conmigo.

Había mirado a Bella Swan desde la distancia durante años. La perfecta hija del jefe de policía y, como tal, estaba fuera de los límites del delincuente del pueblo. Aún así soñaba, sin embargo, con hablar con ella o reír con ella.

_Con besarla._

No pude evitar sonreír con el recuerdo del "beso" que le había dado antes. Difícilmente podía ser llamado beso, pero aún así hizo mi sangre bombear y que mi cabeza fuera a toda velocidad. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera en un motel, compartiendo una habitación con _Bella Swan._ Todavía sentía que si me pellizcaba, me despertaría y encontraría que todo había sido un sueño.

Sacudí la cabeza y marqué el número de mi casa.

Realmente era bastante patético lo ido que estaba por la chica.

― Edward, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? ― la voz de Carlisle estalló por el teléfono, sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos.

― Hola a ti también, Carlisle, ― contesté. ― Supongo que el Jefe Swan ya te ha llamado.

― ¿En qué pensabas al escaparte con su hija? ¡Te quiere en la cárcel, Edward!

― Él siempre ha querido eso, Carlisle, ― apunté. ― No es como si en realidad hubiera hecho algo malo. Los dos tenemos dieciocho años. Nuestras vidas son nuestras.

― Es la hija de Charlie Swan, ― dijo Carlisle en voz baja. ― ¿No podrías haberte quedado fuera de problemas durante otros dos meses en lugar de fugarte con Isabella Swan?

― No nos hemos fugado, ― contesté. ― Estamos viajando.

― ¿A dónde? ― la voz de Carlisle era sombría. Me di cuenta de golpe de que él se había rendido conmigo.

― ¿Por qué te importa? Estoy fuera de tu tutela, Carlisle. Ya no vas a tener más problemas por mí. Deberías sentirte feliz.

― A Esme y a mí nos importas, Edward. Y estamos preocupados. Tus actos... no siempre son muy responsables.

― Lo sé, ― contesté. ― Normalmente hago cosas realmente estúpidas. ― Miré hacia la puerta del baño, dónde todavía podía oír la ducha correr. Me permití a mí mismo tener una fantasía mental de Bella en la ducha antes de enfocarme en la conversación de nuevo. ― Pero esta no es una de ellas. Ella no era feliz, Carlisle, y yo tampoco.

― El Jefe Swan va a repudiarla, ― me avisó Carlisle.

― Lo sé, ― contesté. ― Ella también. Le hace daño y la enfada. De alguna forma también me enfada a mí. ― Suspiré. ― ¿Yo también estoy desheredado?

Hubo una pausa.

― Tu siempre tendrás un hogar aquí, Edward, ― contestó Carlisle. ― A pesar de lo que piensas, yo no me he rendido contigo. ― Eso calentó un poco mi corazón. ― Veré si puedo hacer entrar en razón a Charlie... solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Sonreí ampliamente.

― No realmente. ― Escuché a Carlisle suspirar. ― Pero está bien. Sé que está bien. Te llamaré, ― hice una pausa, ― dile a Esme que la quiero y que no se preocupe.

― Ten cuidado, Edward. Y, por favor, vuelve a casa.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa jugando en mis labios. Tal vez peleáramos y tal vez le frustrara demasiado, pero Carlisle era un buen hombre y un buen padre.

― ¿Qué tal ha ido? ― preguntó Bella, saliendo del baño mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

― Mucho mejor de lo esperado, ― contesté. ― Carlisle va a intentar hacer que Charlie entre en razón.

― ¿Él lo ha aceptado? ― Bella parecía incrédula.

― Sí... Carlisle es un tío muy calmado. ― Di palmaditas en la cama a mi lado, y Bella se sentó y continuó secándose el pelo.

― Más calmado que Charlie, de cualquier manera, ― la voz y expresión de Bella eran irónicas, y mi corazón se apretó por ella. A pesar de su forma de actuar dura, la reacción de Charlie le había herido realmente.

― Él te quiere, Bella. Se le pasará. ― Apreté su hombro en señal de consuelo. ― Deberíamos dormir. ¿Qué cama quieres?

― No importa, ― contestó Bella. ― Elije tú.

Esas eran palabras peligrosas, considerando que me gustaría elegir cualquiera en la que estuviera ella, pero yo había cogido una habitación con dos camas por una razón. No quería que Bella se sintiera incómoda.

Tal vez quisiera besarla y abrazarla, pero no podía olvidar que le habían engañado recientemente, incluso si ella no parecía estar muy dolida.

― Elegiré esta, supongo, ― contesté.

― Suena bien. ― Bella se puso de pie para devolver la toalla al baño, luego volvió para meterse bajos las mantas de su cama. ― Tendremos que conseguir algo de ropa por la mañana.

― Nos preocuparemos de eso mañana. Por ahora, duerme. Buenas noches.

Mi respuesta fue el sonido de su suave respiración.

Ya estaba dormida.

- . - . - . - . -

Esa noche descubrí algo muy interesante sobre la Srta. Bella Swan.

Hablaba en sueños.

Y dijo cosas muy interesantes.

― No, ahí no. Por allí, al lado del pingüino, ― murmuró. Me pregunté con qué estaba soñando.

― No me gusta el salami, quiero albóndigas.

― ¡No! Ese es el filete del mono.

Pasé cerca de una hora riéndome por lo bajo de sus comentarios. Pero no todos me hicieron reír.

Uno en particular puso una sonrisa más que grande en mi cara.

― Ed... Edward, ― murmuró, acurrucándose en las almohadas con una sonrisa en la cara. Murmuró algo ininteligible, y no importaba cuanto aguzara el oído, no podía oírlo.

Y entonces...

― Bésame otra vez, Edward.

Estaba muy seguro de que mi sonrisa era más brillante que Times Square en Año Nuevo.

Bella estaba soñando conmigo.

Bella estaba soñando con _besarme._

Me quedé dormido con una gran sonrisa.

- . - . - . - . -

― ¿Hay algún sitio en particular al que quieras ir? ― dije sobre mi hombro. Nos habíamos levantado a las ocho, así podíamos ir a comprar cuando las tiendas abrieran a las nueve. Quería estar fuera de Seattle a las once.

― No importa, ― contestó. ― Wal-Mart está bien. Y no pongas esa cara. Me gusta Wal-Mart. Es barato y algunas de sus cosas no son tan malas.

No sabía como podía ella saber que yo estaba poniendo una cara si estaba detrás de mí, pero decidí no preguntar.

― Pero es _Wal-Mart_, Bella.

― Podemos coger todo lo que necesitamos haciendo una sola parada si vamos allí.

Ese fue el único argumento que me hizo aparcar en el aparcamiento del Wal-Mart más cercano.

Bueno, eso y el hecho de que no podía decirle que no a Bella. Había estado colgado de ella desde que me mudé a Forks hacía cuatro años, y ella era mi debilidad.

Parte de mí se alegraba de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, la otra parte lloraba porque no lo había hecho.

― Bueno, probablemente deberíamos separarnos, ― dijo Bella cuando entramos en la tienda. ― ¿Qué necesitamos? Ropa, cargadores de móvil, bolsas para poner las cosas... ― fue diciendo, haciéndome una señal para que añadiera algo.

― Botellas de agua y quiero conseguirte una chaqueta mejor. ― Agarré la que llevaba puesta. ― El cuero es más protector.

― Veré si puedo encontrar una, ― contestó.

― Yo te comparé una. ― Levanté la mano cuando ella empezó a discutir. ― Es mi moto y quiero que estés segura en ella. No voy a discutir sobre esto, Bella, así que será más rápido si no lo intentas. Ahora vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa.

― No, yo voy a buscar _mi_ ropa y tú vas a buscar _tu_ ropa. ― Se sonrojó cuando le fruncí el ceño, sin entender porqué teníamos que separarnos. ― Será más rápido, ― explicó, ― y... bueno... realmente preferiría que no estuvieras conmigo cuando coja la ropa interior.

― Oh, ― contesté con poca convicción. Sus palabras llevaron a mi cabeza una imagen de Bella... en nada más que su ropa interior. Me sentí un poco caliente, así que me aclaré la garganta. ― Vale, entonces. Erm... una vez que tengamos la ropa, podemos encontrarnos aquí, ― apunté a la sección de electrónica, ― y luego cogemos el resto de cosas.

Bella se puso de un rojo profundo y solo asintió, apresurándose hacia la sección de ropa femenina.

Maldita sea, vaya cosas me hacía.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	4. La moto se queda sin gasolina

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo cuatro – La moto se queda sin gasolina

Me alegraba de no haber estado mucho tiempo con Edward después de entrar en la tienda. Hablar sobre ropa interior con él me hizo ponerme del feo rojo que solo yo parecía tener la habilidad de alcanzar.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada cerca de él después de los sueños que había tenido la noche anterior, no necesitaba más.

Pensar en esos sueños me hizo estremecerme, lo que me hizo sentir patética. Apenas habían alcanzado el PG-13, pero aún así me había despertado esa mañana sintiéndome como si hubiera pasado la noche siendo llevada hasta el borde sin obtener ninguna liberación. No había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos durante el desayuno.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, caminé hacia la sección de ropa femenina para encontrar algo de ropa para mí.

En realidad nunca me había gustado comprar. Ropa, al menos. Déjame en una librería y puedo perderme durante horas. Rodeame de ropa, y pierdo el interés.

Pero aún así... parte de mí quería al menos verse decente cerca de Edward.

Miré la ropa y en diez minutos había cogido tres pares de vaqueros y algunos tops que pensaba que eran lindos, pero lo suficientemente cómodos para ir en moto por el país. Para cuando pasaron veinticinco minutos, había conseguido encontrar un cepillo para el pelo también y me estaba dirigiendo de vuelta a la sección de electrónica.

Edward ya estaba allí, dándome la espalda mientras inspeccionaba un estante de DVDs.

― ¿Pensando en coger también una televisión portátil? ― pregunté. ― No creo que vaya a funcionar muy bien en la moto.

Él me miró sobre su hombro, su amplia sonrisa estaba llena de encanto de niño que iluminaba sus ojos. Sentí un débil sonrojo en mis mejillas. Edward nunca me había afectado así antes, así que, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora?

_Tal vez porque, hasta ahora, nunca le has dicho más de diez palabras._

Eso era cierto. Como hija del jefe de policía, no podía ser vista con el chico problemático del pueblo. Ese pensamiento trajo otro, uno que tuve que decirle a Edward.

― ¿Te das cuenta del alboroto que habremos causado en Forks? ― le pregunté.

― ¿Alboroto? ― Levantó una ceja. ― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿La hija del jefe de policía se escapa con Edward Cullen? ― Aunque pensar en Charlie me causaba algo de dolor, no pude evitar sonreír con suficiencia. ― La gente hablará sobre ello durante décadas. Es lo más excitante que ha pasado desde que el Sr. Goff, el profesor de Biología, fue pillado tonteando con la Sra. Cope.

Edward rió y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo. Su toque envió una descarga eléctrica a través de mí y le miré para ver si él también lo había sentido. Me estaba mirando. Todavía había diversión en sus ojos, pero también tenía esa mirada suave que estaba ahí cuando vimos la puesta de sol. Sentí mi respiración trabarse y me pregunté como se sentiría si me besara otra vez –si _realmente_ me besara esa vez.

Su mano derecha se extendía hacia mi cara cuando fui empujada por detrás y caí contra él. Caí con fuerza en su pecho y solo sus rápidos reflejos evitaron que cayéramos contra la exposición de iPod que había detrás.

― Um... lo siento. ― Me enderecé rápidamente y aparté la mirada sonrojándome. ― Probablemente deberíamos ir y coger el resto de nuestras cosas.

Hubo un silencio pesado durante un momento y yo estaba demasiado asustada de mirar a Edward, por miedo a ver su expresión. Finalmente suspiró.

― Sí, vamos. He visto una cazadora de cuero que quiero que te pruebes y hay un par de bolsas de lona que serán buenas para llevar nuestras cosas.

Creí haber oído decepción en su voz, pero alejé ese pensamiento. Acababa de romper con Mike, no necesitaba otra relación en ese momento.

Ni siquiera si era con alguien que podía hacerme reír y a quien quería lamer cuando le veía.

Me mordí el labio mientras seguía a Edward.

Vaya, estaba muy jodida.

- . - . - . - . -

La chaqueta que Edward había elegido para mí era cómoda y, mientras íbamos por la I-90, mucho más cálida que la otra que había llevado antes.

Terminamos en Wal-Mart, tomándonos unos minutos en el aparcamiento para transferir todas nuestras compras de las bolsas de plástico a las de lona que había comprado Edward. Una vez que eso estuvo hecho, Edward no perdió tiempo para encender la moto y sacarnos de Seattle.

― Quiero llegar a Spokane antes de que paremos por la noche, ― me dijo Edward.

― ¿Spokane? Eso no está muy lejos, ― contesté.

― ¿Tienes prisa? ― me preguntó. ― Este viaje va de disfrutar la vida, Bella, no de vivir deprisa.

― Bueno, entonces, ¿qué haremos una vez que lleguemos a Spokane? ― pregunté.

― Bella, Bella, Bella, ― dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza. ― La pregunta no es qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos allí. Es, ¿qué hacemos de camino allí?

Vi de refilón su sonrisa mientras giraba bruscamente a la izquierda y se metía en un camino de grava.

― ¡¿Qué demonios?! ― grité, apretando los brazos alrededor de su cintura como si me fuera la vida en ello.

― ¿Alguna vez has estado en un manzanar? ― me preguntó.

― ¿Un manzanar? ― repetí estúpidamente. ― ¿Hablas en serio, Edward?

― ¿Por qué no? Washington es el mayor productor de manzanas de la nación. Creo que es adecuado que visitemos un manzanar.

― Y, ¿cómo sabes que hay un manzanar por aquí? ― pregunté. ― ¿Tienes un radar de manzanas o algo?

― No creo, ― resopló Edward. ― Vi una señal a un lado de la carretera. Asper's Apples; buena aliteración, ¿no crees?

No pude evitar reír, era una situación muy ridícula.

― ¿Cómo de lejos está? ― le pregunté.

― No estoy seguro, ― contestó. ― No capté esa parte de la señal.

Le miré boquiabierta a la nuca un momento, luego le golpeé el hombro.

― ¿Por qué ha sido eso? ― preguntó.

― ¿No _captaste esa parte_? ― pregunté incrédula. ― ¿Cómo sabremos como llegar al lugar?

― Es un manzanar, Bella. ¿Cómo de difícil puede ser encontrar un manzanar?

Resulta que era muy difícil. El camino de grava serpenteaba a través de un bosque. Un bosque significa muchos árboles y ni Edward ni yo sabíamos diferenciar a un manzano de un roble, o cualquier otro tipo de árbol.

― Creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos, ― le dije después de haber estado en el camino media hora.

― Iremos un poco más adelante, ― contestó Edward. ― Tiene que estar por aquí, en alguna parte.

Rodé los ojos.

― En serio, Edward. Estoy segura de que hemos ido muy lejos. Deberíamos dar la vuelta y volver.

― Ahora, Bella, ― empezó Edward haciéndose el listo. ― Intenta vivir un poco; camina un poco por el lado salvaje. A veces, lo desconocido puede ser divertido.

― Y, a veces, es solo lo desconocido, ― contesté. ― Y debería seguir así.

― No estés tan tensa, ― se metió por otro camino. ― Mira al frente, hay un granero. Probablemente este sea el sitio correcto.

Ciertamente, un gran granero rojo era apenas visible a través de los árboles delante de nosotros. Una pequeña granja bien cuidada estaba construida en un gran claro. También había una señal que declaraba orgullosamente Mil-Wray Milk Farms.

― Definitivamente, esta no es la granja correcta, ― dije cuando pasamos la señal.

― ¿Y? Es una granja. Tal vez tengan un manzanar.

― ¿Eso son _vacas_? ― pregunté mientras pasábamos por un campo de pasto lleno de ganado blanco y negro.

― Vacas lecheras, a juzgar por el nombre de la granja, ― contestó Edward animado. ― ¿Nunca antes has visto una vaca?

― En las revistas y desde la ventana del coche. Aparca. Quiero mirar más de cerca.

― Eres ridícula, Bella, ― me dijo Edward. Pero aparcó al lado de la verja y apagó el motor de la moto. Bajé y me acerqué a la verja con cautela.

― ¿Quieres entrar? ― preguntó Edward.

― ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ― contesté.

Edward me sonrió torcidamente y sacó una cámara Kodak desechable.

― Para una foto, ― contestó.

― ¿Cuándo compraste esto? ― pregunté, estirando el brazo y cogiendo la cámara de sus manos.

― En la cola para pagar del Wal-Mart. Vamos. ― Puso su pie en el segundo alambre de púas y levantó el de arriba para que yo pudiera pasar.

― Creo que esto puede ser ilegal, ― le dije. ― Ya sabes, entrar en propiedad ajena. ― Pero pase la verja igualmente.

― Todo es un poco más divertido cuando es ilegal, ― me informó Edward felizmente, siguiéndome por la verja. ― Ahora, Bella, devuélveme la cámara y déjame ver tu mejor sonrisa.

― ¿Qué pasa si quiero ser la fotógrafa? ― contesté coqueteando, escondiendo la cámara detrás de mi espalda.

― Te daré un turno una vez que hayas sido la modelo. ― Edward estiró el brazo y me llevó a su pecho por la cintura. ― Hay algo en una chica sonriéndole a una cámara que me encanta.

― Eso suena realmente asqueroso, ― le dije, pero mi mente ya estaba vagando lejos de la conversación e iba en dirección a sus labios, que estaban a solo pulgadas de los míos.

Y él tenía labios realmente talentosos.

Se inclinó y los presionó rápidamente contra los míos antes de alejarse de mí.

La cámara estaba en su mano.

― Es bastante fácil distraerte, ― me informó. ― Ahora, Isabella, sonríe a la cámara.

Le fruncí el ceño.

― Eso no es una sonrisa, ― me dijo Edward. ― Venga, Bella, tienes una sonrisa hermosa. Compártela con el mundo.

En contra de mi buen juicio, sentí mis labios moverse y un sonrojo subió a mis mejillas.

― Hermosa, ― me informó Edward, pulsando el botón de disparo. ― Ahora, intenta hacer de gatita sexy.

Reí y escuché de nuevo el click del disparo.

A pesar de que normalmente no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, me encontré a mí misma siguiéndole el juego a Edward y posando para la cámara. Terminamos encontrando una vaca particularmente tranquila que simplemente estaba comiendo hierba mientras yo me sacaba una foto abrazándola, fingiendo estar aterrorizada de ella y una variedad de otras poses que nos hicieron a Edward y a mí reír a carcajadas.

Le hice tomar su turno también. Mi favorita era la de él siendo perseguido por un ternero al que no le gustó que Edward intentara subirse a su espalda.

― Eso no ha tenido precio, ― reí, limpiándome las lágrimas de regocijo de los ojos. ― ¡La mirada en tu cara cuando te pateó!

― Ríete, Swan. ― Edward se frotó el trasero. ― Eso ha dolido.

― No deberías haber intentado subirte a su espalda, ― le dije, cruzando la verja.

― Bueno, sé eso a- oh, mierda.

― Qué, oh... bien, mierda.

Había una camioneta viniendo a toda velocidad hacia nosotros por el sinuoso sendero desde la casa de la granja. No podíamos ver al conductor, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que era un granjero muy furioso.

Edward y yo llegamos a la moto, la encendimos y salimos en la dirección opuesta por el camino en tiempo récord.

― ¿Nos está siguiendo? ― preguntó Edward.

Miré hacia atrás, el trasto azul se estaba quedando atrás, pero todavía estaba ahí.

― Sí. ¿Crees que tiene una pistola?

― Eso es solo un estereotipo, Bella. Los granjeros no son todos pueblerinos catetos que prefieren disparar primero y dejar las preguntas para después... pero, solo por si acaso, agarrate fuerte.

Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y él giró bruscamente a la izquierda por otro camino de grava, luego tomó el primer camino a la derecha al que llegamos.

Perdimos al granjero de forma bastante fácil tras eso.

― Eso ha estado muy cerca, ― dije, descansando mi cabeza en la espalda de Edward. ― Muy, muy cerca. ¿Cómo de lejos está la I-90?

Edward no contestó. Así que levanté la vista, sintiéndome repentinamente insegura.

― Sabes como de lejos está la I-90, ¿verdad? ― demandé.

― Bueno, ― alargó la palabra. ― Lo hacía... pero luego tuvimos que perder al granjero y... no estamos perdidos. Solo estamos, erm... uh...

― ¿Tomando un atajo? ― sugerí sarcásticamente, luego gemí. ― Tendremos que volver y pedir señas.

― ¿Bromeas? ― aulló. ― ¡Nos disparará!

― Creí que habías dicho que era un estereotipo falso, ― solté.

― Lo es... creo. Pero es mejor prevenir que curar.

― Tampoco sabes el camino de vuelta a la granja, ¿verdad?

Solo podía ver el borde de la sonrisa avergonzada de Edward, pero pude crear una buena imagen mental de toda la cosa.

― Ni idea, ― admitió.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero fui cortada por el petardeo del motor. Cerré los ojos mientras Edward aparcaba, rezando por tener fuerza.

― Por favor, dime que no es lo que creo que es, ― dije.

― Uh... estamos sin gasolina. ¿Es eso lo que tú creías que era?

No pude evitar reír.

― Eso suena histérico... y más bien aterrador. ¿Estás bien, Bella? ― preguntó Edward, parando el motor y bajando la pata de cabra de la moto.

Me bajé de la moto y me alejé un poco antes de volverme contra él.

― Estamos perdidos y sin gasolina y, ¿tú me preguntas si estoy bien? ― le pregunté. ― Realmente no, Edward.

Más que hacer que me mirara con disculpa, mis palabras provocaron que Edward sonriera ampliamente.

― Esto será bueno para ti, Bella, ― me informó.

― ¿Cómo? ― dije, arrastrando la palabra.

― Te enseñaré a soltarte, toma las curvas según la vida te las mande. Te enseñaré a mirar el lado bueno.

― ¿Hay un lado bueno de esto? ― resoplé.

― Por supuesto que lo hay. ― Edward lanzó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. ― Al menos no estás aquí tirada con Newton. Además, nos dará la oportunidad de crear vínculos mientras caminamos e intentamos encontrar otra granja. ― Edward levantó otra vez la pata de cabra y empezó a tirar de la moto.

― ¿Y no podíamos haber creado vínculos perfectamente mientras íbamos juntos en un viaje en moto por el país? ― pregunté.

― No tantos. La moto es demasiado ruidosa.

― Estás demasiado animado para la situación en que estamos. ― Le miré con cautela. ― ¿Qué tienes bajo la manga?

― Solo un juego de veinte preguntas, ― contestó. ― Incluso puedes ir primero.

― Veinte preguntas. Yo no... Yo nunca... esta tiene que ser una de las cosas más aleatorias que he escuchado nunca.

― ¿No quieres ir primero?" Yo puedo-

― ¿Es cierto que tú y Lauren tuvisteis sexo en el escritorio de Banner durante el castigo? ― interrumpí, esperando que mi pregunta le dejara en shock o le callara por la vergüenza.

En su lugar le hizo reír.

― Nop. Ella me asusta un poco y esa voz es molesta. Nunca la he tocado, ― Edward me sonrió. ― Mi turno ahora. ¿Qué demonios viste en Mike Newton?

― Nada. Se esperaba de mí que saliera con él, así que lo hice. ¿Realmente tenemos que jugar a esto?

― Sí. Es divertido. Tu móvil está sonando.

Parpadeé, luego miré el bolso que colgaba de mi hombro. Ciertamente, había un sonido que salía de él. Busqué y saqué el móvil justo cuando dejaba de sonar. Tenía veinte llamadas perdidas –cinco de Charlie, seis de Renee, mi madre, dos de Jessica y siete de Mike.

― Chica popular, ― comentó Edward, mirando sobre mi hombro. ― También tienes quince mensajes de texto.

Abrí la bandeja de entrada y vi tres mensajes de Renee, dos de Jessica y diez de Mike.

Todos contenían el mismo mensaje con variaciones de _¿en qué demonios estabas pensando para escaparte con Edward Cullen? _La versión de Mike incluso decía que si volvía ahora, estaría dispuesto a olvidar mi metedura de pata y aceptarme otra vez. Resoplé por eso.

Estaba a punto de volver a meter mi teléfono en el bolso, cuando me llegó otra llamada. Era Mike.

― Tal vez debas responder. ― Edward ya no se veía tan animado ni de cerca. En realidad, se veía más bien enfadado y estaba mirando fijamente al frente. Me mordí el labio, antes de tomar mi decisión.

No importaba que estuviéramos perdidos, caminando por un sendero del campo y sin gasolina. Nunca me había sentido más viva y me lo había pasado mucho mejor en esas sesenta horas pasadas con Edward desde que era pequeña y descubrí el envoltorio de burbujas.

Presioné el botón de contestar y me llevé el teléfono al oído.

― Hey, Mike, no puedo hablar ahora mismo. Edward está haciendo una cosa increíble con su lengua y la interrupción realmente nos está cortando el rollo. No vuelvas a llamar. ― Cerré el teléfono de nuevo y lo lancé a la acequia. ― Tendremos que usar el tuyo a partir de ahora.

Edward me estaba mirando como si nunca antes me hubiera visto.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté.

― Tú, ― su voz salió estrangulada, así que se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó otra vez. ― Te das cuenta de que le va a contar a todo Forks lo que has dicho, ¿verdad?

― ¿Y? ― contesté.

― ¿No te molestará que todos piensen que tú... uh... te estás acostando conmigo cuando no lo estás haciendo?

Sonreí reservadamente y le inspeccioné de cerca.

― ¿Te molesta a ti? ― contesté. Estaba bastante segura de que había estado leyendo sus señales correctamente, quiero decir, no habían sido besos franceses, pero aún así me había besado dos veces y estaba segura de que no era la única que sentía chispas.

― Yo... bueno... no, ― dijo al fin. ― Realmente no. ― La mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Definitivamente, no había malinterpretado las señales.

― Bien entonces. Acabo de dejar a un completo gilipollas, así que no estoy buscando una relación ahora mismo, pero este país es grande, Edward, y si el comienzo es algún tipo de señal, nuestro viaje tal vez nos lleve un tiempo. ― Le miré por debajo de mis pestañas, esperando verme bien coqueta. ― Mucho puede pasar en ese tiempo.

Mi declaración de antes tal vez no le hubiera dejado callado por el shock, pero esa ciertamente sí lo hizo.

Sentí mis labios curvarse en una sonrisa reservada y me permití a mí misma disfrutar el conocimiento de que yo le atraía a alguien tan atractivo como Edward Cullen durante un momento.

Se sintió realmente bien.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	5. Georgia

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo cinco – Georgia

― ¿Por qué te mudaste a Forks? ― preguntó Edward después de un rato, rompiendo el silencio en el que habíamos caído después de la llamada de Mike y mi reacción a ella. ― ¿No vivías con tu madre o algo antes? ¿En Phoenix?

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― pregunté. Edward no vivía en Forks cuando yo me mudé allí permanentemente, cuando tenía doce años.

― Erm... todos lo saben, ― contestó incómodo, un sospechoso sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. ― Es mi turno de hacer la pregunta.

Le miré con sospecha, pero decidí seguirle el juego.

― Renee se volvió a casar. Phil es un buen tipo, pero eran un poco demasiado entusiastas y las paredes de esa casa eran realmente finas. ― Me encogí de hombros. ― Decidí ir a vivir con Charlie para darles un tiempo de recién casados, y simplemente terminé quedándome. Nadie de doce años quiere saber tanto sobre la vida personal de su madre. Ahora es mi turno. En realidad, ¿cómo sabías que yo había vivido en Phoenix?

― Acabo de decírtelo-

― No me digas gilipolleces, Edward. Quiero la verdad.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward se sonrojó. Era débil, un rosa ligero, más que el rojo brillante del que normalmente se ponía mi cara cuando estaba avergonzada, pero aún así era un sonrojo.

― Paso, ― dijo.

― No puedes hacer eso, ― discutí. ― Todo el punto de las veinte preguntas es que tienes que responder las preguntas.

― Hay una regla nueva, cada uno puede pasar una vez, y yo estoy usando mi vez, ― contestó Edward, sonando como un remilgado y correcto profesor de preescolar.

Resoplé al reír.

― ¿Qué es tan divertido? ― preguntó y la mirada de confusión en su cara fue adorable.

― Tu voz, ― reí por lo bajo. ― He tenido un repentino flash-back a mi profesor de preescolar, Mr. Alfredson. Él usaba exactamente el mismo tono cuando uno de nosotros le hacía una pregunta que sentía que no podía responder.

― ¿Tu profesor de preescolar no podía responder las preguntas de niños de cinco años? ― preguntó Edward secamente. ― ¿Qué tipo de profesores tenías en Phoenix?

― Podía responderlas, ― contesté. ― Pero sentía que no debía responder cuando Jimmy Abrams le preguntaba de dónde venían los bebés.

Los dos reímos por lo bajo.

― ¿Y por qué Jimmy Abrams le preguntaba a su profesor de dónde vienen los bebés? ― preguntó Edward.

― Oh, porque acabábamos de casarnos y creyó que deberíamos tener un bebé con el que jugar, ― contesté. ― Él había escuchado a su madre hablar de como su tía y su nuevo marido iban a pasar la luna de miel intentando tener un bebé. Nosotros pensamos qué es lo que se supone que haces cuando estás casado. ― Sonreí ampliamente mientras él reía.

― ¿Cómo recuerdas estas cosas? ― dijo cuando consiguió respirar con normalidad.

― Jimmy tuvo un gran efecto en mí, ― le dije. ― Fue mi primer amor. Intenta no tirar la moto, lo último que necesitamos son daños además de la falta de gasolina.

Continué andando y Edward me alcanzó tras unos minutos, una vez que se recuperó.

― Así que... ¿tú y Jimmy aún os mantenéis en contacto? ― preguntó.

― Creo que es mi turno de hacer una pregunta, ― contesté. ― Después de todo, tú nunca contestaste la última que pregunté. ¿Dónde viviste antes de en Forks?

― Denali, Alaska, ― contestó. ― Mi primer amor fue una niña llamada Kate, a quien más tarde dejé por su hermana Irina, porque Irina tenía galletas de chocolate, mientras que Kate solo tenía harina de avena.

― Eso es terrible. ― Le golpeé en el brazo. ― La pobre chica debió quedar devastada.

― No, se fue con Timmy Cochrane y su torre de lápices de colores. Sinceramente, si yo no hubiera terminado, creo que lo habría hecho ella. ― Me sonrió ampliamente. ― Así que... ¿Jimmy Abrams?

― Duramos hasta que tuvimos siete años. Kathy Woods estaba tan dispuesta a compartir su comida como yo, y ella podía lanzar una bola de baseball. ― Puse mis manos sobre mi corazón con falsa angustia. ― Me rompió el corazón y Jimmy no fue invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños ese año. No fue una ruptura amistosa.

Eso hizo que Edward riera otra vez por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué hay de novias actuales? ― le pregunté, una vez que paró de reír. ― ¿Muchas?

― En realidad no, ― contestó. ― Me mudé a Forks cuando alcancé la edad en que las chicas eran interesantes, y, bueno... ― Me miró por el rabillo del ojo. ― Realmente no había ninguna chica interesante disponible.

― ¿Qué pasa con Angela? ¿No saliste con ella antes de que se enrollara con Ben Cheney? ― pregunté, luchando con la decepción. No chicas interesantes... pero habría jurado...

Tal vez, después de todo, le había malinterpretado antes.

― Tuvimos tres citas antes de que me dejara por Ben. ― Se encogió de hombros. ― Sinceramente, le pedí salir porque sabía que a ella le gustaba Ben y a él le gustaba ella, pero ninguno de los dos hacía ningún movimiento. Cuando empecé a salir con ella, Ben se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse sentado para siempre si la quería.

Le miré fijamente, sabía que no debería, pero no pude evitarlo. Era tan increíblemente dulce.

Nunca había visto o oído de ese lado de Edward antes.

― ¿Qué? ― me preguntó. ― ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

― No, ― empecé lentamente. ― Es solo... nunca antes me había dado cuenta de que eres tan dulce.

Otro de esos sonrojos rosas subió a sus mejillas.

― Yo no soy dulce, ― contestó. ― Yo solo... Angela es una buena chica y se merece ser feliz.

Mis ojos se estrecharon por la incertidumbre de su voz mientras se explicaba.

― ¡Estás mintiendo! ― declaré. ― Hay otra razón por la que ayudaste a Angela.

― ¿No crees que es una buena chica? ― preguntó, intentando distraerme.

― Por supuesto que creo que es una buena chica. Es una de mis mejores amigas. No vas a distraerme tan fácilmente.

Edward miró a su alrededor, casi como si estuviera entrando en pánico, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran por algo y se relajara.

― Hay una granja. ― Apuntó al frente, dónde había otro granero; ese era blanco, visible entre los árboles.

Eso me distrajo.

― Sí. ― Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y le abracé, dándome a mí misma un breve segundo para disfrutar de la calidez del contacto. Casi podía sentir la estática entre nosotros, algo que nunca había estado ahí con Mike.

Decidiendo que no podía alargar más el abrazo, empecé a alejarme. El brazo de Edward se puso a mi alrededor, atrayéndome a su costado. Le miré sorprendida por sus acciones y Edward tomó la oportunidad de inclinarse y darme otro breve beso, solo un roce, como habían sido los otros. Luego me dejó ir y continuó andando.

― ¡Hey! ― le perseguí. ― ¡No puedes seguir haciendo eso!

― ¿Haciendo qué? ― la voz de Edward era divertida, y también lo eran sus ojos cuando me miró.

― ¡Dándome esos... esos... besitos! ― contesté indignada. ― ¿Te das cuenta de lo irritante que es que hagas eso y luego te alejes?

― Oh... ¿preferirías que me quedara más tiempo? ― preguntó Edward.

― ¡Sí! ― grité sin pensar. Cuando mi cerebro se puso al ritmo de mi boca, no pude evitar que mi cara se incendiara mientras la enterraba en mis manos. ― Oh, Dios. Ignora eso. Olvida que he hablado, ― mi voz estaba apagada por mis manos, pero no me importó. Nunca iba a poder mirarle de nuevo.

Le escuché reír, luego escuché metal sonar antes de que él estirara las dos manos para quitar las mías de mi cara.

― Bella, ¿nadie te ha dicho que eres hermosa? ― preguntó, sonriéndome.

― ¿Huh? ― fue mi elocuente contestación.

― Realmente lo eres, lo sabes. Especialmente cuando te sonrojas así. ― Liberó una de mis manos para pasar las yemas de sus dedos por mi mejilla, lo que hizo que me sonrojara más. Él rió de nuevo y me soltó. Se giró hacia la moto, golpeó la pata de cabra una vez más y continuó andando.

Yo me quedé quieta y le vi alejarse mientras jadeaba como un pez durante varios segundos antes de correr para alcanzarle.

― Acabo de humillarme a mí misma, así que tal vez pueda seguir, ― dije, agarrando su brazo para que parara. ― Si tan hermosa crees que soy, entonces, ¿por qué no me besas de verdad?

― Todavía estás enfadada con Mike, ¿verdad? ― preguntó después de inspeccionarme silenciosamente durante un momento.

― Odio cuando la gente responde una pregunta con otra pregunta, ― refunfuñé. Edward levantó una ceja y se movió para empezar a andar otra vez, así que salí disparada frente a él. ― Vale, sí. Todavía estoy enfadada. Tengo permitido estarlo, ¿no? Me engañó con Jess.

― Tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada con él, ― aceptó Edward. ― Es un completo gilipollas y, la próxima vez que le vea, probablemente le de un puñetazo de tu parte. Pero, Bella, cuando te bese de verdad, no te preocuparás por estar enfadada con él más.

― ¿Qué?

― Cuando nos besemos realmente, y no tengo ninguna duda de que pasará, no será por despecho hacia él. Será porque tú me querrás tanto como yo te he querido durante los últimos cuatro años. ― La suave mirada estaba de nuevo en sus ojos. ― No tengo ninguna duda de que merecerá la pena la espera.

Me dejó helada en medio del camino, jadeando como una tonta por segunda vez y completamente estupefacta.

_¿Cuatro años?_

¿Él me había querido durante _cuatro años_?

Ese era el tiempo que él llevaba viviendo en Forks.

Así que... cuando dijo que nadie interesante estaba disponible, quería decir que yo estaba saliendo con Mike.

Sentí mis labios retorcerse. Sí, todavía estaba enfadada con Mike... pero no lo estaría. No para siempre. No durante mucho más tiempo.

Y entonces.

Cuatro malditos años.

Me aseguraría de hacer que cada segundo que había esperado mereciera la pena.

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	6. Aclaración

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo seis – Aclaración

**Edward's POV**

No había planeado dejarle saber a Bella mis intenciones tan pronto. De hecho, recuerdo haber planeado guardarme mis sentimientos para mí mismo hasta que sintiera que ella ya había superado lo de Mike y que estaba lista para escucharlos.

Pero, había estado malditamente... _ardiente_ mientras me gritaba por el "beso" que le había dado y luego muy mortificada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Quise ver el fuego de nuevo. Su sonrojo era hermoso, pero el fuego...

El fuego me había quitado el aliento.

― ¿Crees que este granjero será tan amistoso como el último? ― preguntó cuando me alcanzó. No estaba seguro de si el hecho de que ella actuara como si no acabara de decirle que la había querido durante los últimos cuatro años era algo bueno o no, pero su pequeña y reservada sonrisa me hizo creer que, tal vez, ella no estaba tan colgada por Mike como yo había pensado.

― Nos pillaron sacándonos fotos con las vacas del último, ― apunté divertida. ― Y en realidad no sabemos cual fue la reacción de él.

― Podría haber sido un ella, ― contestó Bella con un falso tono severo. ― Igualdad, Edward. Las mujeres también pueden ser granjeras.

― No sabía que eras feminista, Bella, ― contesté en el mismo tono. ― Me estoy enterando de muchos detalles interesantes sobre ti. ¿También eres de las que evitan afeitarse las piernas?

Me golpeó en el brazo y me quedé sorprendido cuando en realidad dolió. Bella nunca me había parecido del tipo de chicas que pueden dar un puñetazo.

― Ouch. ¿Dónde has aprendido a golpear así? ― aullé. Me habría frotado el lugar, pero necesitaba las dos manos para tirar de la moto.

― Déjame adivinar, ¿eres un hombre machista que cree que las chicas no deberían ser capaces de dar un golpe? ― Su expresión era severa, pero había una chispa de diversión escondida en las profundidades de sus ojos que me hizo pensar que no estaba en tantos problemas como ella quería hacerme creer. ― Por si quieres saberlo, Charlie me enseñó cuando tenía catorce años y me rompí la mano dándole un puñetazo a Jacob Black en la mandíbula.

Sentí mi mandíbula aflojarse mientras la miraba fijamente. ¿_Bella_ rompiéndose la mano por _golpear_ a un tipo? No iba muy bien con la imagen que me había creado de ella.

La hacía mucho mejor.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? ― preguntó incómoda.

― Estoy sorprendido... e impresionado. ¿Quién es Jacob Black y por qué le diste un puñetazo?

Ella se sonrojó y se frotó la nuca.

― No creo que siga siendo tu turno de hacer preguntas, ― dijo. ― Así que, en su lugar, yo preguntaré. ¿Qué vas a hacer en otoño?

― No lo sé y no vas a distraerme tan fácilmente, ― contesté. ― Ya no estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas, ahora estamos jugando a Bella suelta sus profundos y oscuros secretos sobre golpear a chicos en la mandíbula.

― ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ― Bella me miró fijamente. ― Es Julio, Edward. No creo que acepten solicitudes aún en ningún sitio.

Sentí mis labios apretarse. Era una discusión que Carlisle y yo habíamos tenido a menudo. Él quería que decidiera mi futuro y yo no sabía que quería hacer.

Bueno, eso era mentira. Sabía lo que quería hacer. Simplemente sabía que nunca conseguiría hacerlo.

― ¿Podemos volver a tu historia sobre Jacob Black? ― pregunté, encogiéndome mentalmente por la sequedad de mi voz.

― ¡Eso son gilipolleces, Edward! ― saltó Bella. ― Tú me hiciste responder todas tus preguntas sobre Mike y porqué salí con él pero, ¿tú no vas a responder esta? No puedes esperar que yo suelte cosas cuando tú no respondes una pregunta en el momento en que la cosa se pone seria.

― Oh, sí, porque tú respondiste mi pregunta sobre Mike muy bien. ¿Se esperaba que lo hicieras? Esa es la mayor gilipollez que he escuchado. No te tiras a alguien que no te gusta solo porque se espera que lo hagas, Bella.

― ¿Qué has dicho? ― La voz de Bella sonaba peligrosa, pero lo ignoré.

― Me has oído, ― contesté de mala manera.

― ¿Quién te dijo que yo me estaba tirando a Mike? ― el sonido de su voz era como el de un látigo.

― Se lo ha dicho a cualquiera que le prestara atención, Bella. ¿Realmente crees que Mike se callaría algo como quitarle la virginidad a la hija del jefe de policía? Estoy casi sorprendido de que el propio Jefe Swan nunca lo haya oído. ― Hablar de eso no estaba ayudando a mi mal humor. Me estaba volviendo a traer a la mente el enfado por celos que había sentido cuando escuché a Newton hablar de ello con Tyler Crowley y Eric Yorkie en Septiembre.

― ¡Ese bastardo! ― siseó Bella. ― ¡No, eso es poco, sucia serpiente bastarda!

― ¿Esperabas que Newton se lo callara? No sabía que fueras tan ingenua.

― ¡No esperaría que Mike se lo callara, si en realidad hubiera pasado! ― me soltó Bella. ― Pero yo nunca me he tirado a Mike. ¡Ese jodido hijo de puta!

― ¿De verdad? ― Sentí mi mal humor evaporarse con cada nombre que Bella le llamaba a Newton.

― ¡No! ― me gritó. ― ¡Y no puedo creer que tú lo creyeras!

Caminó hacia delante dando fuertes pisadas, pero el efecto fue arruinado cuando tropezó con una piedra, lo que hizo que se pusiera a soltar una tira de maldiciones contra las piedras, Mike Newton e idiotas que conducen motos.

― ¡No entiendo porqué estás tan enfadada conmigo! ― le dije desde atrás. ― Has salido con él cuatro años, no es tan difícil de creer que te hayas acostado con él.

Bella paró y giró sobre sus talones en un movimiento sorprendentemente grácil. Sus ojos ardían, todo su semblante estaba enfadado y, una vez más, quitaba completamente el aliento. Fue hacia mí, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y fijos en mi cara.

― ¿Es por eso por lo que estás haciendo esta... esta... cosa de seducción? ― me siseó, parando cuando estaba a un pie de mí. ― ¿Es por que crees que soy fácil o algo?

― ¿Qué? ― Me sentí completamente tonto mientras balbuceaba, pero las palabras de Bella me habían dejado completamente en shock. ― ¿_Fácil_? No creo... sé que no lo eres. ― Sentí mi propio enfado crecer. ― Por el amor de Dios, ¿realmente piensas que soy tan cerdo? Si alguien debería preguntar sobre intenciones, ese debería ser yo. ¿Por qué viniste conmigo, Bella? ¿Porque de verdad querías o porque era una buena forma de dejar al jefe de policía y al queridísimo Mike Newton?

― ¡No creía que fueras un cerdo hasta ahora! ― gritó Bella. ― Vine contigo porque cuando te hablé, _escuchaste_. Nunca nadie había hecho eso antes. Vine contigo porque era loco y enfermo y tú hiciste esa cosa de acariciar con la boca pidiéndome que lo intentara, y eso me hizo querer hacerlo. Y ahora mira donde estoy, a medio camino de una maldita granja con un tipo que apenas conozco y una moto sin gasolina. ¡Los impulsos están sobrevalorados!

― ¡Entonces, llenaremos el depósito y daremos la vuelta, puedo devolverte a Forks y a Newton, y tú y Charlie podéis fingir que nunca te escapaste con ese problemático chico Cullen! ― Estábamos en la cara del otro ahora. La de ella estaba roja de enfado y dudaba que la mía estuviera mucho mejor.

― ¡Maldita sea, no! ― gruñó. ― Eres un cerdo, Edward Cullen, pero eres el primer maldito cerdo que he conocido que en realidad se ha preocupado por lo que yo quería y lo que tenía que decir. Así que, a pesar del hecho de que está sobrevalorado, voy a seguir siendo impulsiva. Vamos a llenar el depósito y vamos a seguir conduciendo a cualquier maldito lugar que sea que vayamos. Y a lo largo del camino, voy a olvidar a Mike jodido Newton y el hecho de que todos creen que yo le he hecho favores sexuales, y tú vas a ganar algo de ambición y decidir hacer algo con tu futuro. ¡Y vas a disfrutarlo!

Bella se quedó respirando profundamente después de su discurso, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos brillaban, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Esme habría estado avergonzada, pero el movimiento del pecho atrajo mi atención durante un breve periodo de tiempo antes de que mis ojos volvieran de golpe a los suyos. Mi enfado no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a la imagen de Bella, y pronto me encontré a mí mismo riendo.

― ¿Por qué estás riendo? ― soltó.

― Eres magnífica cuando estás enfadada, ― le informé. ― Quitas el aliento completamente. ― Bajé la pata de cabra para poder sostener la cara de Bella entre mis manos y dejar un sonoro beso en su boca, rompiéndolo rápidamente. ― Y yo tengo ambición.

― Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan molesto cuando pregunté tus planes? ― Obviamente, Bella todavía estaba molesta, pero la forma en que se tocaba los labios me hizo pensar que sería perdonado.

― Tengo antecedentes penales. No les gustan esas cosas en la escuela de medicina.

― Tienes antecedentes de menor que desaparecerán cuando cumplas los dieciocho. ― Bella rodó los ojos. ― Tienes algunas infracciones de tráfico, igual que la mitad del país.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― le pregunté con sospecha.

― Soy la hija del jefe de policía, ― contestó. ― Charlie me habla de ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

― Se necesitan cartas de recomendación. Nadie me daría una a mí.

Bella se puso divertida.

― Ahora estás siendo ridículo. Tienes que completar una licenciatura antes de la escuela de medicina. Tú solo destaca en algo y luego tus profesores de universidad te escribirán cartas de recomendación. Ellos no van a preocuparse por lo que pensaba de ti tu profesor de biología del instituto, Edward.

La miré.

― Así que, ¿en realidad crees que puedo hacerlo? ¿Convertirme en doctor?

― ¿Por qué no? Tu nota media es buena y eres listo. ¿Por qué no podrías?

― Porque soy Edward Cullen y no seré nada más que un delincuente, ― contesté.

― Si Mike puede tener éxito, creo que tú estarás bien. ― Sonrió satisfecha. ― Después de todo, la única razón por la que aprobó Biología es porque yo hice los deberes con él y estudié para los tests. ― Su mirada se volvió agría. ― Aunque, aparentemente, en realidad estábamos haciendo cosas sucias en ese momento, si le crees a él.

― Siento haberlo hecho, ― le dije.

― Deberías sentirlo, ― estuvo de acuerdo, luego suspiró. ― Lo siento... he reaccionado exgeradamente. Tú tenías razón, hemos estado saliendo durante cuatro años. La mayoría de las chicas habrían, uhm... hecho cosas.

― Me alegro. ― Me aclaré la garganta cuando ella levantó una ceja. ― De que tú no, uh... hicieras cosas con él, me refiero... y esto es increíblemente incómodo, así que me callaré ahora.

Estaba avergonzado, pero casi valió la pena cuando ella echó la cabeza atrás y rio.

― Vamos, Edward. ― Enganchó su brazo con el mío. ― Vamos a conseguir algo de gasolina y volvamos a la carretera.

Le sonreí, contento porque volviéramos a la camaradería sencilla que habíamos tenido hasta la explosiva discusión.

― Eso, Srta. Swan, suena como una idea excelente.

Casi estábamos en la casa de la granja cuando Bella habló de nuevo.

― Yo también me alegro. ― Sonrió ampliamente cuando yo fruncí el ceño confundido. ― De no haber hecho nada con Mike. Hay chicos mucho mejores ahí fuera.

La mirada que me envió me hizo tragar saliva.

Esperaría hasta que estuviera segura de haber superado lo de Mike antes de hacer un movimiento real.

Solo deseaba que Bella me lo pusiera un poco fácil.

* * *

Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero los exámenes me han absorbido y pretendía actualizar ayer pero se me rompió el cargador del ordenador.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	7. Oh My My

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo siete – Oh My My

La mirada en la cara de Edward por mi indirecta disipó cualquier rastro de enfado que quedara hacia él. Sí, era mezquino, pero a veces una chica tenía que ser mezquina.

Especialmente cuando se entera de que su ex-novio le ha dicho a todo el mundo que ella se había estado acostando con él cuando no era así.

Nunca más volvería a salir con alguien solo porque me sintiera presionada a ello.

― Erm... supongo que iré a ver si hay alguien en casa, ― dijo Edward. Su voz sonaba incómoda, pero sus ojos casi me quemaban mientras me miraba. Me hizo estremecerme y me encontré a mí misma preguntándome por millonésima vez cómo sería cuando finalmente él me besara de verdad.

Me pregunté si sobreviviría a la experiencia o si me quemaría viva. Si era lo último, entonces sería una buena forma de morir.

Sacudiendo las imágenes de mi cabeza, cogí la moto y la sujeté mientras él se aproximaba a la puerta de la casa de la granja. Era un lindo lugar pequeño. Solo una planta y pintada de amarillo brillante con tres escalones de cemento que llevaban a la puerta. Mirándome nervioso una vez, Edward llamó al timbre y esperó.

Cuando habíamos esperado tiempo suficiente como para hacerme pensar que no había nadie en casa, la puerta fue abierta por una pequeña mujer con el pelo gris y con una chaqueta de punto rosa.

― Hola joven, ― saludó. ― ¿Puedo ayudarle con algo?

― Uh, sí... Sra..., ― Edward dejó la frase y la mujer dijo su nombre.

― Madison King, pero puedes llamarme Maddie.

― Gracias... Maddie. Mi compañera y yo, ― hizo un gesto hacia mí, ― nos hemos quedado sin gasolina. Me estaba preguntando si tal vez usted tendría un poco para que podamos repostar. Le pagaremos.

― ¿Habéis estado montando en esta monstruosidad? ― Maddie se puso un par de gafas para poder verme a mí y a la moto. ― Eso parece horrendamente peligroso y has hecho a esa joven subir detrás de ti, ― Maddie puso sus manos en sus caderas, ― ¿no sabes como tratar a una dama, Sr.-

― Cullen, ― empujé la moto para acercarme. ― Su nombre es Edward Cullen y yo soy Bella Swan, Sra. Maddie. Él ha sido un perfecto caballero todo el viaje, señora. De verdad.

― ¿Y vuestros padres aprueban esto? ― Maddie gesticuló entre Edward y yo. ― No podéis tener más de veinte, y estáis deambulando por ahí juntos.

― Bueno... verás... ― Me sentí sonrojarme, lo que hizo que Maddie riera felizmente.

― Solo bromeaba, niña. Mi Henry y yo estuvimos casados cincuenta y cinco años antes de que él muriera y mi padre no le aprobó ni un minuto. Sin embargo, no me importó. Nos escapamos justo después de que él terminara la escuela y nunca me arrepentí ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera cuando mi padre me dijo que no volviera a casa.

― ¿Te perdonó tu padre? ― pregunté con curiosidad.

― Lo hizo, ― contestó Maddie. ― Cuando vio lo feliz que Henry me hacía y cuando puse a su primer nieto en sus brazos. Tal vez mi padre hubiera pensado que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero no podía negar que nadie me amaba más que Henry. ― Nos sonrió. ― Ahora, sobre la gasolina. Hay un tanque en la parte trasera, pero es muy tarde para que os vayáis ahora. Tengo una habitación de sobra para ti, joven Bella, y el Sr. Cullen puede dormir en el sofá. ― Su mirada se volvió severa. ― Yo me escapé con mi Henry, pero no hubo besuqueos hasta que estuvimos casados y no habrá ningún lío sin estar casados bajo mi techo, ¿está claro?

― Como el cristal, ― aceptó Edward, ― pero no tienes porqué hacer esto Ms. Maddy. Podemos simplemente repostar y-

Maddie movió su dedo hacia Edward.

― Cállate, tú. He dicho que era demasiado tarde y lo digo en serio. No quiero preocuparme porque tengáis un accidente en la oscuridad y la grava puede ser traicionera cuando no conoces el lugar, incluso de día. Insisto en que entréis. Estaba haciendo la cena y siempre hago demasiado.

Bajé la pata de cabra de la moto y cogí las llaves del contacto, dándole un codazo a Edward en las costillas mientras subía los escalones cuando él abrió la boca para discutir de nuevo.

― Solo acepta su invitación. Está oscureciendo, ― le siseé en voz baja, antes de sonreírle a Maddie. ― Muchas gracias, Sra. Maddie.

― Oh, no hay problema, Bella. Entrad y sentíos como en casa.

El interior de la casa estaba pintado de un amarillo más suave que el del exterior, casi un color crema. También olía delicioso, estaba muy segura de que Maddie estaba haciendo carne asada. Mientras seguía a Maddie al interior, una foto en la pared me llamó la atención. Era una hermosa mujer joven con un velo. Detrás de ella estaba un alto y atractivo hombre joven vestido con un traje negro y con sus manos en los hombros de ella.

― Mi Henry y yo el día de nuestra boda, ― dijo Maddie, moviendo la cabeza hacia la foto.

― ¿Hace cuánto que murió? ― le pregunté en voz baja.

― Seis meses, ― contestó Maddie.

― Lo siento mucho, ― dijo Edward.

― Sentaos. ― Maddie nos llevó a la cocina/comedor y apuntó a las sillas de la mesa. ― Y no lo sientas. Tuve cincuenta y cinco buenos años y di a luz a cinco hijos con Henry. ― Su sonrisa era cariñosa. ― Tenía diabetes y duró unos buenos treinta años más de lo que creíamos que duraría. Era un buen hombre.

― Suena como que lo era. Debes de haberle amado realmente.

― Desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en él, ― estuvo de acuerdo Maddie. ― Él era el chico problemático del pueblo, ya ves. Siempre estaba en algo, mi Henry. Pero yo vi el bien dentro de él. Todo lo que se necesitaba era una mujer que lo sacara. ― Palmeó mi mano. ― Eso es todo lo que un hombre necesita, una mujer que saque el bien. El resto cae en su lugar por sí solo. ― Un temporizador sonó. ― El asado está listo. No, no te levantes querida. Vosotros sois los invitados, solo quedaos sentados.

― Así que, ― me murmuró Edward mientras Maddie se movía por la cocina poniéndolo todo en platos. ― ¿Vas a ser la mujer que saque el bien en mí?

― Si me estás pidiendo que me case contigo, ― contesté en un murmullo, ― entonces estás loco. En cuanto a sacar el bien en ti, pareces seguir siendo malo cerca de mí.

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

― Cierto, pero apuesto a que Henry no _siempre _era bueno con Maddie.

No pude evitar reír, incluso mientras golpeaba el brazo de Edward.

― Comportate.

― Empezad a comer, niños, ― dijo Maddie, trayendo la comida a la mesa. Olía maravillosamente e hizo a mi estómago rugir, recordándome que no habíamos comido nada desde el desayuno esa mañana.

― Tiene una pinta deliciosa, Sra. Maddie, ― dijo Edward.

― Sabrá así también, ― aceptó Maddie. ― Hago un asado de carne estupendo.

Sonreí por el alarde, pero cuando tomé el primer bocado no pude estar en desacuerdo con las palabras de Maddie. Estaba bastante segura de que nunca había comido una carne que supiera tan bien en mi vida.

El resto de la comida pasó con una pequeña conversación. Edward y yo estábamos muy ocupados metiendo comida en nuestras bocas tan rápido como podíamos sin hacer que Maddie nos regañara por no tomarnos nuestro tiempo (cosa que hizo cuando Edward casi se ahoga con un trozo de zanahoria).

― Así que, ¿de dónde sois? ― preguntó Maddie después de la cena mientras le ayudaba a cambiar las sábanas de la cama de invitados.

― Ummm... Forks, ― contesté. ― Es un pueblo realmente pequeño al oeste.

― Ya veo. Así que ¿tú y Edward decidisteis que queríais salir y os dirigisteis al este? ― Maddie me miró sagazmente mientras estiraba el edredón para quitar las arrugas.

― Algo así. ― Me mordí el labio y luego decidí contarle todo. ― Pillé a mi novio engañándome el sábado por la noche. Fue con una chica que se suponía que era una de mis mejores amigas. Mientras estaba fuera andando y meditando al día siguiente, me encontré con Edward. Él me ofreció darme una vuelta en su moto y a lo largo del camino, decidimos seguir conduciendo. ― Me encogí de hombros y me senté en la cama. ― Y aquí estamos.

― Y aquí estáis, ― estuvo de acuerdo Maddie. ― Ese chico está loco por ti.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

― Sí... aparentemente. ― Miré por la puerta de la habitación hacia donde sabía que Edward y la sala de estar estaban. ― Me ha dicho que le he gustado durante cuatro años. Eso es todo el tiempo que lleva viviendo en Forks.

― Eso es mucho tiempo para que un chico espere. ― Maddie me miró severamente. ― ¿Estáis tomando precauciones?

La miré fijamente con una mezcla de terror y shock.

― ¿Qué? No... nosotros no... quiero decir... Oh Dios, ¿qué digo a eso?

― Tú dices 'sí, Maddie'. ― Palmeó mi mejilla. ― Ya tienes la cama lista. Le cogeré algunas mantas a Edward, luego me iré a dormir. Este viejo cuerpo no puede estar levantado hasta tan tarde como pudo una vez.

Vi a Maddie alejarse, todavía en shock. Habría esperado algo así de Renee pero, ¿de una pequeña mujer mayor que vivía en una granja de _manzanas_? Sacudí la cabeza y caí hacia atrás en la cama, riendo suavemente.

Se conoce a gente muy interesante en la carretera.

- . - . - . - . -

Me desperté pronto la mañana siguiente –a las seis cuarenta y cinco, para ser exactos. Maddie y Edward ya estaban levantados y hablando amistosamente en la cocina. Edward estaba sacándole zumo a una naranja, mientras que Maddie freía patatas en la cocina.

― Buenos días, ― bostecé. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis levantados?

― No mucho, ― contestó Edward, deslizando un vaso de zumo de naranja a través de la encimera hacia mí. ― Yo solo unos quince minutos.

― Yo me levanto a las seis todas las mañanas, ― contestó Maddie. ― Se ha convertido en un hábito durante los años. ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos, Bella?

― Oh... revueltos están bien, gracias, ― contesté, no siendo completamente capaz de mirar a Maddie a los ojos después de toda la debacle sobre sexo seguro de la noche anterior. Ella me sonrió ampliamente, había un brillo malvado en sus ojos. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y se estaba aprovechando de ello.

― ¿Y a ti, Edward?

― Cocido por los dos lados pero con la yema suave***** por favor, Ms. Maddie.

El desayuno fue delicioso, con pancakes, huevos, patatas fritas, zumo de naranja y una tostada con mermelada de fresa. Sabía que había comido más de lo que debería, pero tras nuestra experiencia del día anterior, no estaba completamente segura de cuando comeríamos de nuevo, así que me aproveché de la comida casera.

― Estaba delicioso, ― le dije a Maddie. ― Muchas gracias por todo.

― Oh, ha sido un placer, querida. Ahora, supongo que querréis salir a la carretera pronto. El tanque de gasolina esta en la parte trasera al lado del corral de cerdos. Usad el de la derecha, el otro está pintado de morado. No querríais llegar a una zona de control con ese combustible en tu moto. ¿Sabes como llegar a la Interestatal?

Veinte minutos, muchos agradecimientos y detalladas direcciones a la I-90 más tarde, Edward había terminado de llenar el depósito de gasolina y estábamos una vez más dirigiéndonos a lo desconocido.

― ¿Dónde ahora, capitán? ― pregunté.

― A cualquier lugar que queramos, capitana, ― rió Edward.

* * *

* Es la traducción literal de over-easy que es lo que ponía, nunca había oído esa expresión

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells :)


	8. Unwritten

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo ocho – Unwritten

(No escrito)

Con las instrucciones de Maddie, conseguimos encontrar la I-90 con facilidad. Nuestra aventura en las carreteras secundarias de Washington había sido una experiencia, pero estaba aliviada de entrar finalmente en el tráfico de la Interestatal. Condujimos hasta llegar a una zona de descanso donde Edward aparcó.

― ¿Por qué paramos? ― pregunté cuando él apagó el motor y bajamos de la moto. Llevó la moto hasta una mesa de picnic que estaba, asumí, pensada para hacer picnics.

― Tenemos que decidir a donde vamos desde aquí, ― contestó Edward alegremente, sacando un mapa y muchos panfletos turísticos que tenía en su bolsa.

― ¿Dónde has cogido eso? ― le pregunté.

― Del restaurante ayer por la mañana mientras tú estabas en el baño, ― contestó, soltando todos los panfletos excepto uno, que abrió y empezó a leer con la seriedad válida de un niño de preescolar leyendo su primer libro de "Little Miss".

― Eres un poco gilipollas, ― le dije, sentándome en el borde de la mesa y cogiendo otro panfleto.

― Nunca antes me habían llamado gilipollas, ― murmuró Edward, mirándome sobre el panfleto. ― Problemas, delincuente e incluso burro, pero nunca gilipollas.

― Bueno... Eres un problema. Pero también eres un gilipollas, ― miré el panfleto, ― hay un gran zoo de felinos a veinte millas de Spokane. Eso estaría bien. ¿Por qué me miras como si hubiera matado a tu mascota?

Sus ojos verdes me miraban con tristeza, como si lo que acababa de decir hubiera roto su corazón. Creí ver una chispa de diversión detrás de la tristeza, pero no estaba segura.

― Crees que soy un problema, ― me dijo tristemente. ― Y he estado intentando muy duramente hacer que pensaras mejor de mí.

Me mordí el labio mientras le miraba. No estaba segura de si me estaba tomando el pelo o no. Podía jurar que vi algo de diversión, pero su voz sonaba tan triste...

― Eres un problema, ― le dije. ― Pero está bien. No creo que no puedas redimirte, todavía.

―Todo lo un que un hombre necesita realmente para redimirse es el amor de una buena mujer. ― La voz y los ojos de Edward todavía eran solemnes, pero estaba segura de que ahora me estaba tomando el pelo. ― ¿Vas a ser esa mujer para mí?

― ¿No hablamos ya de esto en casa de Maddie? ― pregunté, luego suspiré dramáticamente cuando él siguió mirándome "con sentimiento" y decidí seguirle el juego. ― No lo sé, Edward. Después de todo, solo soy la hija del jefe de policía que fue arruinada por el chico malo del pueblo. ¿Realmente crees que yo soy la que puede ofrecerte redención? Creo que Angela, al ser la hija del Pastor, sería una elección mucho mejor.

― No. No necesito a Dios, necesito a alguien que me enseñe a ser un ciudadano respetuoso con la ley. Solo hay una solución. Tenemos que fugarnos para casarnos, Isabella. ― Ahora estaba actuando dramáticamente, siendo tonto. ― Yo te devolveré tu buen nombre, y tú puedes ayudarme a ganarme uno. Luego, nos asentaremos en los suburbios con nuestro perro y dos hijos.

― ¿Dos hijos? ― Levanté una ceja. ― Y, ¿tienen nombres?

― Theresa y Gabriel. Todavía no está decidido si tendremos un tercero o no.

Yo no era tan buena actriz como Edward y no pude contener más la risa.

― Eres ridículo, ― reí. ― Completa y totalmente ridículo.

Edward no contestó, así que le miré. Dejé de reír mientras sentía mi respiración atascarse. Esa mirada estaba de vuelta en sus ojos. Esa mirada suave que hacía que se me secara la boca y mi corazón latiera erráticamente.

― Deja de mirarme así, ― murmuré, sin ser capaz de hablar más alto que en un susurro.

― ¿Así como? ― De repente Edward estaba frente a mí, de pie entre mis piernas e invadiendo completamente mi burbuja personal. Tragué y apreté mi agarre en la mesa. Mis manos querían lanzarse a sus hombros de repente, pero no creía que eso fuera bueno –no mucho aún.

― Así... con esa mirada suave. Como si no pudieras creer que soy real o algo.

Los dedos de Edward subieron para coger un mechón de mi pelo entre ellos. Lo enredó en su dedo índice y lo acarició con su pulgar.

― Como la seda, ― murmuró, luego volvió sus ojos verdes a los míos. ― Todavía me cuesta creer que estás aquí. En parte espero despertarme y darme cuenta de que todo ha sido un sueño.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Cuatro años... es mucho tiempo.

― Estabas con Mike, ― contestó. ― Hice un intento de llamar tu atención una vez, pero no funcionó...

― Angela... ¿saliste con ella para ponerme celosa? ― Miré sus ojos verdes. No creía que fuera algo que Edward haría, pero, a pesar de que pareciera una eternidad, solo le había conocido en el último día, así que no podía estar segura.

― Cerca, ― Edward liberó el mechón de mi pelo de manera que pudiera enterrar su mano en él y ahuecarla en mi nuca. ― Angela era tu mejor amiga... y ella era agradable, no como Lauren o Jessica. Vi que a ella le gustaba Ben y que a él le gustaba ella pero eran muy tímidos para hacer algo. Pensé en matar dos pájaros de un tiro –ayudaría a Angela y en el proceso obtendría tu atención. Se me rompió el corazón cuando no funcionó, cuando ni siquiera parecías apartar la vista de Mike por un segundo.

― Eso no es cierto, ― contesté en un murmullo. ― Miré, pero tú no mirabas de vuelta. ― Sentí un sonrojo subir por mis mejillas. ― Me gustabas cuando llegaste a Forks.

― ¿Te gustaba? ― Edward levantó mi cara cuando intenté mirar a su clavícula en lugar de sus ojos.

― Sí, ― acepté. ― Luego incendiaste la señal de stop y se decidió que eras un problema.

― ¿Y si te digo que yo no incendié la señal de stop? ― Edward se inclinó más cerca de manera que nuestras narices se rozaban.

― Te pillaron con el bidón de gasolina, ― apunté secamente. Edward rió.

― Vale, así que realmente incendié la señal de stop. En mi defensa, nunca he vuelto a hacer algo así desde entonces.

Volví a pensar en el día del primer año y mentalmente recordé todo lo que había pasado desde entonces.

Me di cuenta de que él tenía razón. Además de esa vez, realmente él no había hecho nada problemático. Así que, ¿tenía algunas multas por la velocidad y por beber ilegalmente? También las tenían la mitad de la población del Instituto de Forks. Demonios, yo tendría multas por beber ilegalmente si no fuera porque sabía cuando Charlie iba a estar fuera del pueblo y nadie esperaba nunca que la hija del Jefe permitiera la bebida ilegal en la casa de un hombre de ley.

― Nunca me has dicho porqué lo hiciste, ― le dije. ― Y 'aburrido' no me vale.

― Tú nunca me has dicho porqué le diste un puñetazo a Jacob Black, ― soltó Edward.

― Intentó besarme. A mí no me gustó. Me dolió más a mí que a él. Tú turno, ― contesté enérgicamente.

― Quería tu atención, incluso si era por algo malo. La tuve durante un tiempo. Durante una semana después, me estuviste mirando como si fuera el gran lobo malo. Me regocijé en esa atención. Realmente quise besarte.

― Esa es una razón estúpida para incendiar una señal de stop. Y realmente quiero que me beses.

― Tenía quince años. ― Los labios de Edward se arquearon. ― No pensamos bien a los quince. Yo era increíblemente estúpido. ― Descansó su frente contra la mía. ― Y todavía no puedo besarte. Todavía te importa Mike.

― Nunca me ha importado Mike. Bésame.

Presionó sus labios en mi frente y se alejó.

― Solo han pasado dos días. Todavía te importa, incluso si solo es porque no tuvo la decencia de romper contigo antes de tirarse a Stanley. ¿Alguna vez has querido ver un desfile de perros salchicha? ― Movió un panfleto en mi cara.

― No en realidad. ― Hice un mohín. ― ¿Por qué?

― Porque vamos a ver uno en Ellensburg. ― Sostuvo la cámara en alto y me sonrió ampliamente. ― Quiero una foto con todas las lindas mascotas.

Resoplé y recogí el resto de panfletos para seguirle a la moto.

― Nunca sé que esperar de ti, Edward Cullen, ― le informé.

― Bien. ― Sonrió ampliamente. ― Odiaría ser predecible.

Ellensburg era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado, considerando que tenía en realidad un desfile anual de perros salchicha.

― Estos son muchos perros, ― declaré mirando a mi alrededor mientras Edward me llevaba de la mano por lo que parecía ser la zona de preparación de los perros salchicha. ― Y no creo que podamos estar aquí, ― añadí cuando nos gritaron por acercarnos demasiado a un perro salchicha negro, haciendo que empezara a ladrarnos enfadado.

― Todavía no nos ha echado nadie, ― contestó Edward animado, inclinándose hacia abajo para ver mejor al perro ladrador. ― ¿Es suyo, señora? ― le preguntó a la mujer mayor que nos había estado mirando furiosa. Él le sonrió ampliamente, antes de quedarse congelado y que sus ojos se ensancharan de forma cómica.

― ¡Os recuerdo! ― dijo la mujer. ― Sois esos dos horribles jóvenes que estaban hablando sobre... sobre... cosas sexuales, ― bajó la voz en las dos últimas palabras, como si la fueran a linchar por decir 'sexo' en voz alta.

― Oh... bueno... ― Miré a Edward sin poder hacer nada mientras finalmente la reconocía como la mujer que se había sentido tan insultada por nosotros en el ascensor en el motel de Seattle. ― Encantada de verla de nuevo...

La mujer me miró sin expresión un momento y luego empezó a llamar a gritos a alguien llamado 'Jasper'. Edward agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mí a través de la multitud de perros salchicha y sus dueños mientras un alto hombre rubio empezaba a moverse hacia nosotros. Tropecé y casi caigo, así que Edward se inclinó y pasó su brazo por debajo de mis piernas y me cogió al estilo novia de manera que pudiéramos movernos más rápido a través de la reunión de perros y dueños, la mayoría de los cuales nos miraban fijamente.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? ― demandé, mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello en un movimiento automático, eso hizo que quedara más cerca de él. Casi cerré los ojos por la sensación. Podía sentir los músculos de Edward a través de la camiseta negra que llevaba... y eran bastante impresionantes.

― No quiero quedarme a hablar con Jasper, ― contestó Edward. ― No era exactamente pequeño.

Miré sobre su hombro para ver a un resignado Jasper siguiéndonos fluidamente. Edward tenía razón. Jasper no era corpulento, pero aun así era grande.

― Muévete más rápido, ― le dije. ― Nos está siguiendo.

― Bueno, mierda, ― fue la elocuente respuesta de Edward. Aceleró su ritmo, apretando su agarre en mí. Usé toda mi concentración en ignorar la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío y tener un ojos en Jasper.

Ahora habíamos dejado la zona de los dueños de los perros y nos encontramos con la multitud de personas que estaban esperando a que empezara el desfile. Sin una palabra, Edward se sumergió en ella. Aparté mis pies todo lo que pude para evitar golpear a alguien con mis zapatos, pero aún así nos ganamos unas cuantas miradas furiosas.

― No creo que molestar a más personas vaya a ayudar, Edward, ― murmuré, luchando con una risa mientras Edward se encogía por las maldiciones que le lanzó un hombre con sobrepeso y casi clavo con un jersey-chaleco (¿quién lleva eso en Julio?) que había sido golpeado por mis pies.

― Sí, bueno estoy un poco preocupado por Fabio detrás de nosotros, ― contestó Edward.

― Difícilmente le llamaría Fabio, Edward, ― contesté, apretando mi agarre en su cuello cuando giró buscando la dirección correcta en la que moverse. ― No es tan- Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho.

En su giro frenético, Edward provocó que mis pies se escaparan brevemente y uno había dado a una pequeña chica morena en la cabeza. La chica se tambaleó hacia atrás, su mano en el lado de su cabeza y maldiciones salían de su boca.

― Bájame, idiota. ― Golpeé el pecho de Edward. Él abrió la boca para discutir, sus ojos miraban con cautela a Jasper, del que solo se podía ver su rubia cabeza buscándonos en la multitud. ― Ahora, ― interrumpí, mi voz peligrosa, antes de que él pudiera discutir.

Edward me miró y debió decidir que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en mi cara daba más miedo que Jasper, porque me colocó fluidamente sobre mis pies. Golpeé su brazo y entonces me apresuré a arrodillarme al lado de la chica.

― Lo siento mucho, mucho, ― dije. ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he provocado una contusión o algo? Me siento tan mal... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensártelo?

Los hombros de la chica se estaban sacudiendo y yo sentí una bola de culpa en mi estómago. Debía estar realmente herida.

― Oh, Dios... por favor, no llores, Edward verá si hay algún médico por aquí para revisarte... muévete Edward y yo-

― No, no lo hagas, ― la chica me cortó y me di cuenta de que el temblor no había sido provocado por las lágrimas, sino más bien por sus apenas restringidas risas. ― Estoy bien, no necesito un médico. Estás actuando un poco exageradamente. ― La chica se quitó la mano de la cabeza para mirarme con sus ojos azules llenos de regocijo. Con su pequeña estatura, su pelo oscuro de punta y la piel lechosa, me recordó a una princesa de cuento de un cuento de hadas de Disney. ― Me ha impresionado más que hecho daño. Sé que soy pequeña, pero no es común que sea golpeada en la cabeza. Soy Alice.

Extendió su mano y yo la cogí, usándola para ponerla de pie antes de sacudirla.

― Uhm... Bella... Quiero decir, soy Bella. Y este es Edward. ¿De verdad no estás herida?

― No, está bien, Bella. ― Alice rió. ― ¿Por qué te llevaba en brazos, de todas formas? Tú no estás para nada herida, ¿verdad?

― Oh, no... nosotros, uh... bueno... ― lo dejé, no segura de como continuar.

― Tenemos que seguir, ― dijo Edward urgentemente, agarrándome la muñeca. ― Fabio nos ha localizado.

― Él no es un Fabio, Edward. ― Rodé los ojos. ― Encantada de conocerte, Alice, pero Edward aquí a cabreado a una competidora y ahora tenemos que correr de su- ¡suéltale!

Jasper nos había pillado mientras yo hablaba, y ahora tenía su mano envuelta fuertemente alrededor de la parte trasera del cuello de Edward y le estaba sacudiendo ligeramente.

― Eres rápido, ― dijo Jasper, ― pero no deberíais haberos quedado a hablar. Ahora, dame una buena razón por la que no debería llamar a la policía para que venga a por vosotros.

― Suéltale, Jasper Whitlock. ― La pequeña Alice se puso frente a los chicos, con las manos en las caderas, para mirar furiosa a Jasper.

― Alice... ¿qué haces pasando tiempo con estos problemáticos?

― Si supongo bien, y yo siempre supongo bien, entonces fue Mama Whitlock quién dijo que ellos son problemáticos. En lo que a ella se refiere, cualquiera que la mire sin antes hacer una reverencia es un problemático, así que déjalos tranquilos. ― Los ojos azules de Alice miraban intensamente los avellana de Jasper, y la lucha de miradas no duró mucho antes de que él maldijera y soltara a Edward.

― Alice, estaban donde están los competidores. ¿Qué razón tendrían para estar allí? ― preguntó.

― Sois nuevos en el pueblo, ¿verdad? ― me preguntó Alice amablemente. ― Probablemente ni siquiera habíais oído hablar de este desfile hasta que llegasteis aquí.

― Algo así, ― acepté. ― Estaba en un panfleto y como nos quedaba de paso, Edward pensó que deberíamos parar y ver el desfile de perros salchicha, ― me froté la nunca, ― somos del oeste de Seattle.

― Entonces, ¿qué estáis haciendo en Ellensburg? ― preguntó Jasper sospechosamente.

― Nos hemos fugado para casarnos y hemos pensado que ver a un montón de perros salchicha marchar sería una luna de miel brillante, ― contestó Edward secamente, y yo le di un codazo en las costillas. ― ¡Ow! Bella... eso no ha sido nada agradable.

― Estamos de viaje, ― expliqué.

― Oh... ¿a dónde? ― preguntó Alice.

― Uh... bueno, no estamos seguros. Fue una cosa del momento, ― admití tímidamente.

― Oh... ¿así que habéis decidido que queríais viajar y tomasteis la decisión de simplemente ir a dónde la carretera os lleve? ― Jasper se veía genuinamente interesado.

― En realidad, su novio la engañó y decidí aprovecharme y convencerla de subir a mi moto. Ahora ella se está rebelando contra su padre, ― facilitó Edward.

― No es cierto, ― discutí. ― Al menos... no completamente cierto. La cosa del novio es cierta y lo de la moto. Mi padre está enfadado por ello, pero yo no me estoy rebelando... al menos no completamente. ― Mirando furiosa a Edward, decidí que, ya que nunca volvería a ver a esas personas, sería completamente sincera con ellos. ― Él hizo esta cosa del beso cuando me estaba convenciendo de venir, ― le expliqué a Alice. ― Fue mucho mejor que cualquier beso que me había dado mi ex, así que decidí quedarme y ver si podía hacer que me diera uno real.

― ¿Lo conseguiste? ― La expresión de Alice era una extraña combinación de diversión, regocijo e interés.

― No. El imbécil dice que no me besará realmente hasta que mi ex deje de importarme lo suficiente como para no seguir enfadada con él. Pero luego me enteré de que Mike soltó un rumor sobre que yo tenía sexo con él, lo que me enfadó más, y Edward todavía no me da un maldito beso, incluso aunque él es el que me dijo lo del rumor de Mike. Los hombres son imbéciles.

Alice miró a Jasper un momento y luego me volvió a mirar a mí.

― En eso, estamos completamente de acuerdo. ― Señaló a Jasper con su pulgar. ― Llevo saliendo con este patán tres años y le seguí aquí, pero él todavía parece creer que la palabra de su madre es la ley. La mayoría de las veces, su palabra ni siquiera tiene sentido.

― Hey- ― empezó Jasper, pero Alice le cortó agarrando mi brazo y llevándome hacia un puesto de comida.

― Venga, te compraré una cerveza.

― No tengo la edad suficiente, ― admití.

― Yo sí... además, ya te has escapado con un chico, dudo que cualquiera vaya a considerar que el hecho de que bebas una cerveza sea algo peor. Eso siempre me ha parecido raro. A los dieciocho puedes unirte al ejército e ir a la universidad, pero no puedes beberte una cerveza legalmente hasta dentro de otros tres años. Es ridículo.

Murmuré mi acuerdo, aceptado una de las cervezas que ella había comprado.

― Así que... ¿tú y Jasper estáis saliendo? ― pregunté, mirándolos a él y a Edward que estaban a unos pies de nosotras, los dos parecían confundidos.

― Sí, ― contestó Alice. ― Desde la universidad. Me pidió que viniera aquí con él y yo, como una tonta, acepté. ― Miró mal a Jasper. ― No fue hasta que llegamos y conocí a Mama Whitlock que me di cuenta de en qué me estaba metiendo exactamente. No me va a pedir que me case con él, sabes, creo que es porque no le gusto a Mama Whitlock, aunque él siempre lo niega.

― ¿Por qué te quedas? ― le pregunté.

― Porque estamos destinados, ― contestó Alice simplemente. ― Lo supe la primera vez que puse mis ojos en él. No me gusta su madre y odio que él la deje tener tanto control... pero estoy enamorada del tonto y él es mi destino. Además, me gusta Ellensburg. Es el lugar perfecto para criar a los niños que tendré algún día, una vez que Jasper le diga a su madre que deje de meterse.

― Eres más fuerte que yo, ― le dije. ― Yo no puedo ver que ningún chico merezca tanto la pena.

― ¿No puedes? ― Alice señaló a Edward con la cabeza. ― Él parece un buen chico, incluso si no te besa.

Suspiré.

― Le he gustado durante cuatro años y no lo mencionó hasta ayer, ― le dije. ― Eso es mucho tiempo, cuatro años.

― Impresionante, ― acordó Alice. ― Están confundidos, ya sabes. Por lo fácilmente que nos hemos hecho amigas. ― Me sonrió ampliamente. ― Chicos. Simplemente no entienden la necesidad de una charla de chicas.

Sonreí ampliamente.

― Eso es porque ellos no pueden entender como alguien puede querer hablar sobre cosas como sentimientos, ― contesté. ― Aunque... Edward hace un trabajo sorprendentemente bueno con ellos. Él era considerado el delincuente del pueblo. Ahora, me estoy dando cuenta de que ha sido juzgado por una mala decisión y por el hecho de que es propietario de una moto más que porque en realidad sea problemático.

― Y es mono, ― añadió Alice, bebiendo su cerveza y mirando a los chicos conmigo. Ellos estaban hablando mientras nos miraban con cautela, parecían asustados porque los estuviéramos observando.

― Es guapísimo, ― acordé. ― De alguna manera, desearía haberle notado antes, más que resignarme al puesto de novia de Mike Newton. Edward es mucho mejor que Mike. Él solo es ligeramente imbécil. Mike era el rey de los imbéciles.

― Realmente no te gustaba este ex tuyo, ¿verdad? ― me preguntó Alice.

― No, ― admití. ― ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

― Solo por la forma en que has hablado de él. No tienes el enfado que una chica tendría si realmente hubiera querido estar con el imbécil que la engañó. ¿Has considerado hacer el primer movimiento?

La miré, sobresaltada por el abrupto cambio de tema.

― ¿Huh?

― Ya sabes, ― explicó Alice. ― En lugar de esperar a que él haga el primer movimiento, ¿por qué no le agarras y le das un beso que nunca olvidará? Derechos de igualdad –las mujeres ya no tienen que esperar a que los chicos hagan el primer movimiento.

― Él no quiere que se haga ningún movimiento hasta estar seguro de que he superado a Mike.

― No creo que realmente hubiera algo entre tú y Mike para que tengas que superarlo. ¿Estabas siquiera realmente enfadada porque él te engañara?

― Sí, ― contesté. ― Fue en mi cama –realmente me gustaba ese edredón y lo mancilló con Jessica. ¡Tuve que quemarlo!

Alice estalló en risas.

― ¿Qué es tan divertido por aquí, damas? ― preguntó Jasper, deslizándose hasta nosotras, seguido de cerca por Edward.

― Oh, solo Bella hablándome más sobre su ex que la engañó. Toma mi consejo, Bella, ― me dijo. ― Confía en mí cuando digo que realmente no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Y siento lo de tu edredón.

― ¿Qué edredón? ― preguntó Edward, rascándose la cabeza y viéndose adorablemente confundido. ― ¿De qué está hablando?

Moví mi cabeza, considerando las palabras de Alice y preguntándome como reaccionaría él si tomara su consejo.

― No es nada, Edward. ― Me estiré y agarré su cálida mano con la mía. ― Solo una charla de chicas.

― Oh... bueno, Jasper me estaba diciendo que el desfile está a punto de comenzar. Deberíamos intentar coger un buen asiento. ― Edward tiró de mí a su lado y apretó mi mano.

― Así que, ¿vosotros dos os habéis explicado? ― preguntó Alice.

― Sí. Edward me lo explicó todo. ― Jasper se inclinó para besar a Alice. ― Siento el malentendido, Bella.

― Uh... sin problema. Vamos a prepararnos para este desfile.

Dejé que Alice y Jasper pasaran por nuestro lado y luego miré a Edward.

― ¿Qué le has contado? ― siseé.

― La verdad, ― contestó. ― Que subimos en ascensor con su madre y ella malentendió algo que se dijo y eso la puso en nuestra contra.

― Sí, porque es posible malentender que me niego a hacerte favores sexuales. ― Rodé los ojos. ― ¿Qué dijo él?

― Que su madre tiende a reaccionar exageradamente y que se aseguraría de que ella no nos cause más problemas. Vamos, unámonos a nuestros nuevos amigos. ― Me miró. ― De todas formas, ¿de qué hablabais tú y Alice que la hizo reír tanto?

Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y maldije a mi complexión por hacerlo tan obvio.

― Cosas de chicas, ― contesté inmediatamente, esperando que, igual que con Charlie, eso fuera suficiente para terminar cualquier futuro cuestionario.

No lo fue.

― Eso es lo que las chicas siempre decís, ― se quejó Edward. ― Sabéis que cuando le decís eso a un chico, él se siente incómodo, así que siempre es vuestra excusa. Pero yo no te creo. ¿Qué era realmente?

― Estábamos hablando de nuestras marcas favoritas de tampones, ― contesté animada, riendo cuando Edward puso una cara de incredulidad. ― No voy a decírtelo, Edward. Era una cosa de chicas.

Dicho eso, me alejé de él para seguir a Alice y Jasper a través de la multitud, con un plan formándose en mi mente.

Tal vez Alice tenía razón... tal vez debería encargarme yo del asunto.

* * *

Hola!

Contesto por aquí a varios reviews que me han preguntado por la extensión de la historia. Son 27 capítulos, un epílogo y 6 outtakes.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	9. Won't back down

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo ocho – Won't back down

(No me echaré atrás)

**Edward's POV**

― ¿Esto es normal? ― le pregunté a Jasper.

― ¿El qué es normal? ― contestó, su expresión era fría. Era más bien obvio que yo no le gustaba mucho a Jasper.

― Eso, ― hice un gesto en dirección a dónde Bella y Alice estaban tomando una cerveza y hablando como viejas amigas. ― Se se conocen desde hace cinco minutos y se están contando su vida como si se conocieran de siempre.

Jasper movió la cabeza y miró al dúo, muy metido en sus pensamientos.

― Debe ser una cosa de chicas, ― decidió finalmente. ― Sé que no quiero compartir secretos contigo, así que debe ser una cosa de chicas. O tal vez es una cosa de Alice. Ella tiene la habilidad de acercarse a ti y que le supliques que vaya contigo a tu casa antes de que sepas qué te ha golpeado.

Me aclaré la garganta para esconder la risita que intentaba escapar por las palabras de Jasper y su mirada confundida, como si todavía no estuviera muy seguro de cómo Alice había terminado con él en Ellensburg.

― Bueno... no creo que estemos hablando más sobre Bella. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres intercambiar oscuros secretos?

Sonreí satisfecho por la mirada furiosa que me lanzó Jasper. Ahora estaba muy seguro de que estaba a salvo del rubio. No creo que Alice le permitiera herirme de ninguna manera, y me parecía que Jasper estaba tan loco por ella que ya no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba en su propia vida.

― ¿Te contó tu madre por qué nos estabas persiguiendo? ― pregunté. El ceño fruncido de Jasper se profundizó.

― Dijo que eráis problemáticos, ― contestó. ― No necesitamos que vengan extraños a causar problemas. Ya tenemos suficiente con los universitarios.

― No estábamos causando problemas, ― me defendí. ― Dejé mi personalidad problemática en Forks. Solo vinimos aquí para ver el desfile. Nosotros tuvimos un... encuentro con tu madre en Seattle. Ella malentendió algo que se dijo antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que ella estaba en el ascensor con nosotros. Esa es la única razón por la que cree que estamos causando problemas.

― Y, ¿qué dijisteis en ese supuesto ascensor de Seattle? ― preguntó Jasper secamente.

― No es un supuesto, ― mi voz era igual de seca. ― Era el ascensor de un Best Western en el que nos estábamos quedando. En cuanto a lo que se dijo, fue Bella quien lo dijo, no yo, y tu madre lo tomó completamente fuera de contexto. Ella pensó que éramos unos pervertidos o algo.

― Eso no me dice lo que se dijo.

― No recuerdo exactamente qué fue. Me había olvidado completamente de ello hasta que nos encontramos otra vez con tu madre. No es importante para nada. Se está riendo. ¿Por qué se está riendo? ― Todos los pensamientos de la Sra. Whitlock salieron de mi cabeza cuando miré a las chicas y vi a Alice sujetándose la barriga debido a su risa histérica. Bella estaba a su lado viéndose completamente indignada y tan linda que quise decir "que le jodan" a mi idea de esperar y cogerla en mis brazos y quitar ese ceño fruncido de su cara con un beso.

― No lo sé, ― contestó Jasper. ― Pero no puede ser bueno. Nunca es bueno cuando se ríe así.

Le seguí cuando fue rápidamente a dónde Alice se estaba secando las lagrimas y Bella todavía fruncía el ceño malhumorada.

― ¿Qué es tan divertido por aquí, señoritas? ― preguntó, deslizándose hasta ellas e intentando verse casual. No consiguió enmascarar muy bien la alarma en sus ojos.

― Oh, solo Bella hablándome sobre su ex, ― contestó Alice despreocupadamente. Cogió la mano de Jasper y miró a Bella con una sonrisa malvada. ― Toma mi consejo, Bella. Confía en mí cuando digo que en realidad no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Y siento lo de tu edredón.

Vale, eso había sido raro. ¿Cómo una conversación sobre el capullo de Mike se había convertido en una sobre edredones?

― ¿Qué edredón? ― pregunté, intentando rellenar los huecos. ― ¿De qué está hablando?

Bella movió la cabeza y dio golpecitos en sus (besables, preciosos) labios con un delgado dedo, como si estuviera considerando algo.

― No es nada, Edward, ― contestó al fin, estirando el brazo para coger mi mano como Alice había hecho con Jasper. Sentí la calidez esparcirse desde el lugar en que nuestra piel entraba en contacto, y me encontré a mí mismo esperando que ella nunca lo rompiera. ― Solo una charla de chicas.

― Oh... bueno, Jasper me estaba diciendo que el desfile está a punto de comenzar. Deberíamos intentar coger un buen sitio. ― Tiré de ella a mi lado y apreté su mano, decidiendo aumentar y prolongar el contacto tanto como fuera posible. Tal vez no la besaría, pero podía tocarla.

― Así que, ¿habéis llegado entonces a un acuerdo? ― preguntó Alice, mirándonos severamente a Jasper y a mí.

― Sí. Edward me lo ha explicado todo. ― Jasper se inclinó para besar a Alice antes de dirigirse a Bella. ― Siento el malentendido, Bella.

― Uh... sin problemas. Vamos a prepararnos para el desfile, ― contestó Bella.

Dejamos que Jasper y Alice fueran delante de nosotros para dirigir el camino a través de la multitud, pero cuando me moví para seguirlos, Bella me detuvo.

― ¿Qué le has dicho? ― siseó.

― La verdad, ― contesté. ― Que fuimos en un ascensor con su madre y ella malentendió algo que se dijo y que la puso en nuestra contra.

― Sí, porque es posible malentender que yo me niegue a hacerte favores sexuales, ― Bella rodó los ojos, distrayéndome brevemente debido a mi hábito de perderme en sus profundidades. Mi atención volvió rápidamente a la conversación cuando ella siguió hablando. ― ¿Qué dijo él?

― Que su madre tiende a reaccionar exageradamente y que se aseguraría de que no nos causara más problemas. Vamos, unámonos a nuestros nuevos amigos. ― La miré y decidí llevar la conversación en una dirección que yo prefería. ― De cualquier manera, ¿de qué hablabais Alice y tú que le hizo reír tanto?

Casi me olvidé de mi propia pregunta cuando un sonrojo subió a las mejillas de Bella. Amaba su sonrojo. Me provocaba muchas cosas y, si no tuviera tanta curiosidad sobre su conversación con Alice, habría perdido el tren de mis pensamientos y me habría permitido a mí mismo distraerme con él.

― Cosas de chicas, ― fue la respuesta demasiado rápida de Bella, no pude evitar sonreír satisfecho. ¿Realmente esperaba que cayera con la excusa más vieja del libro?

No lo haría.

― Eso es lo que siempre decís las chicas, ― apunté. ― Sabéis que cuando lo decís, nos hacéis sentir incómodos, así que siempre es vuestra excusa. Pero yo no te creo. ¿Qué era realmente?

― Estábamos discutiendo sobre nuestras marcas de tampones favoritas, ― contestó Bella con falsa alegría. La mirada en mi cara debió ser divertida, porque empezó a reír. ― No voy a decírtelo, Edward. Era una cosa de chicas.

Me lanzó una gran sonrisa coqueta que hizo que la lengua se me pegara al paladar y fue detrás de Alice y Jasper, sin tropezar ni una vez. Para Bella, eso era una gran hazaña, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado recomponiéndome para apreciarlo realmente.

Maldición, esa chica iba a ser mi muerte.

Sucedió que un desfile de perros salchicha involucra algo más que un montón de perros bajando por una calle.

Involucra perros disfrazados bajando una calle.

― ¿Ese va vestido de batman? ― preguntó Bella con incredulidad.

― Sí, y el que está a su lado es Robin. Deben ser de la misma familia, ― contesté casi tan perplejo como lo estaba ella.

― La Sra. Sutton y la Sra. Banks son hermanas mellizas, ― nos explicó Alice, habiendo oído nuestra conversación. ― Ellas siempre visten juntas a sus perros. El año pasado fue Spiderman y el Duende Verde. Oh, mira, ahí está Mama Whitlock.

Ciertamente, la madre de Jasper bajaba la calle orgullosamente con la correa de su perro ladrador en la mano. Dicho perro ladrador iba pavoneándose delante de ella vestido de...

― ¿Xena? ― dijo Bella con voz ahogada. ― Esa no la he visto venir. ¿Dónde ha conseguido un traje así para un perro?

― Se lo hicieron a medida. Por eso estaba en Seattle, ― Jasper sonaba casi deprimido. ― Realmente se mete en el desfile.

Moví la cabeza y miré al perro. Llevaba una elaborada versión en miniatura de la combinación falda de cuero y metal y corpiño que Lucy Lawless llevó como Xena: la princesa guerrera. La única manera en que se vería más ridículo sería si Mama Whitlock lo hubiera llevado.

― Mira, el perro salchicha que va de Babe está intentando montar a Xena. Oh cielos, tu madre no está feliz con ello, Jazz.

Jasper maldijo y se movió por la multitud para llegar hasta su madre, que le estaba dando patadas a otro perro que estaba intentando... bueno, Alice lo había dicho bien. El otro perro estaba intentando montarle. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo por la vista. Aparentemente, me había equivocado con lo de que la escena no podía verse más ridícula.

― ¿Es terrible que me esté costando no reírme de la mirada que tiene en la cara? ― murmuró Bella. ― Es como si ella se sintiera la reina y ese perro acabara de cometer traición.

Alice ni siquiera se preocupó por esconder sus risas al otro lado de Bella.

― ¿Puedes. Ver. La mirada. De su cara? ― jadeó. ― No he visto nada tan divertido desde que estaba en la universidad.

― ¿Estás segura de que puedes reírte? ― le pregunté. ― ¿No hará eso que ella se enfade?

― Yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para el precioso niño de Mama Whitlock. ― Alice se estaba limpiando las lágrimas de regocijo que se habían reunido en sus ojos, teniendo cuidado de no correrse el rímel. ― Ella me odia, así que en realidad ni me ayudará ni me hará daño.

Su cara se puso seria cuando volvió a mirar a la calle donde Jasper estaba intentando calmar a su madre. Él se veía enfermizo y cansado, y todavía tenia esa mirada de resignación en los ojos que tenía cada vez que se mencionaba a su madre.

― Tiene que desprenderse de ella, ― dijo Alice. ― Le ofrecieron un trabajo en Chicago con una firma de construcción realmente prestigiosa. Es arquitecto, ya ves. Le ofrecieron el trabajo y estaba realmente entusiasmado por tomarlo, pero luego Mama Whitlock le hizo sentir culpable para que se quedara. Ella es una bruja, y él lo sabe, pero no es capaz de fallarla. ― Alice dibujó comillas en el aire cuando dijo la última palabra, luego suspiró. ― Le amo, pero no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo más puedo aguantarlo.

― Eso apesta, ― ofreció Bella francamente, haciendo que Alice riera y sonriera satisfecha.

― A mí me lo vas a decir.

El show de la calle estaba empezando a ponerse feo. La madre de Jasper gesticulaba entre el perro de Babe y su dueña enfadada. Jasper alternaba entre disculparse con la otra mujer, intentar calmar a su madre y controlar el salvaje movimiento de sus brazos.

― ¡Ouch! Eso ha tenido que doler, ― murmuró Bella cuando uno de los puños de su madre golpeó fuertemente a Jasper en la nariz. Tambaleándose hacia atrás, sus manos fueron a cubrirse la nariz. Su madre estaba demasiado ocupada gritándole a la dueña del otro perro como para prestar atención a su hijo.

― ¡Esto es el jodido COLMO! ― soltó Alice, poniéndose de pie y bajando fluidamente a la calle. Fue directa a Jasper, asegurándose de que estaba bien una vez que llegó hasta él. Con eso fuera del camino, se volvió a Mama Whitlock y la alejó por la fuerza de la dueña del otro perro. Ella no gritaba como lo había hecho Mama Whitlock, pero lo que fuera que dijera hizo que la mujer empalideciera con indignación.

― Uh... ¿deberíamos ir a ayudar? ― preguntó Bella nerviosa.

La miré, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y me miraban fijamente. Le sonreí ampliamente y lancé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, disfrutando la cercanía una vez más.

― Creo que nuestra presencia solo pondría las cosas peor, ― le dije. ― ¿Te gustarían unas Junior Mints?

Ella me miró, luego bajó la vista a la caja que tenía en la mano, y después me volvió a mirar.

― A veces eres un chico muy raro, Edward Cullen, ― dijo al fin.

― Entonces, ¿eso es un no a las junior mints?

Me quitó la caja de la mano.

― No, solo digo que eres un chico raro, ― contestó, echándose algunas mentas en la palma de su mano. ― Están increíblemente buenas.

― ¿Nunca antes habías tomado Junior Mints? ― pregunté, aceptando la caja de vuelta.

― No. Renee siempre ha tenido algo contra la menta y el chocolate juntos, y Charlie prefiere los dulces horneados. ― Se encogió de hombros. ― Devuélveme la caja.

Rodé los ojos pero le di la caja, incapaz de resistir la mirada de sus grandes ojos marrones. Ni siquiera estábamos saliendo y ya me tenía dominado.

Me volví a las aventuras de la calle y casi me atraganto con mi Junior Mint.

― Jesús, Edward. ¿Estás bien? ¿Debería buscar un médico? ― Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y su cara se puso pálida mientras se acercaba con incertidumbre a mí.

Conseguí hacer subir la menta y apunté hacia la calle.

― Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo ahora, ― conseguí decir antes de terminar de masticar la Junior Mint que previamente se había atascado en mi garganta.

― Oh, mierda, ― maldijo Bella cuando vio lo que yo había visto previamente. ― ¡Alguien ha llamado a los malditos policías!

Ciertamente, ahí estaban dos de los amigables policías del vecindario en azul multando a Jasper, Alice y Mama Whitlock, que les estaba gritando indignada.

― ¿Hace otra cosa que no sea gritar? ― murmuró Bella.

― Vayamos a enterarnos, ― contesté, agarrando su mano y sacándola de las gradas dónde habíamos estado sentados. Bella tropezó una vez, haciendo que un hombre tirara su perrito caliente.

― ¡Hey, mira por dónde vas! ― gruñó el hombre, antes de comenzar una serie de maldiciones que habrían hecho sonrojarse a un marinero.

― Toma, coge el dinero y cómprate otro. ― Le lancé un billete de diez dólares a sus sudorosas manos y luego levanté a Bella en mis brazos una vez más.

― ¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos estar haciendo esto otra vez? ― preguntó, sus manos fueron a mi cuello una vez más. Tuve que parar un momento para cerrar los ojos y saborear la sensación de su cercanía... y sus pechos presionados contra mi pecho. Hey, tal vez no la fuera a presionar a una relación, pero todavía era un chico.

― Está bien, ― contesté, esperando que en realidad mi voz no sonara tan estrangulada como había sonado para mí. ― Podemos ir más rápido así.

― Me sentiría insultada por tu falta de fe en mis habilidades para andar... pero me gusta que me lleves. Me hace tener fantasías del tipo de _Lo que el viento se llevó. _Siempre me ha gustado Rhett. ― Bella me sonrió traviesamente y yo cerré los ojos y recé por tener paciencia.

― Dios, Bella, haces que esto sea difícil, ― murmuré.

Creí haberla oído murmurar "bien" pero habló en voz alta antes de que yo pudiera hacer un comentario.

― Más vale que nos demos prisa. Están llevando a Alice y Jasper al coche patrulla.

Aceleré el ritmo y estaba casi esprintando para cuando llegué al coche patrulla. Estaban poniendo a Alice, Jasper y Mama Whitlock en el asiento trasero mientras yo me acercaba y ponía a Bella sobre sus pies.

― ¡Esto es indignante! ― gritaba Mama Whitlock. ― ¡Tenéis garantizado que mi abogado oirá sobre esto! ¡Tendré vuestras placas por este insulto! Oh, no te preocupes Pookie, mami nos sacará de aquí. ― Lo último iba para Xena: el perro salchicha gerrero.

― Señora, no puede llevar al perro con usted, ― explicó uno de los oficiales. Estaba haciendo un gran trabajo manteniéndose en calma delante de los insultos de Mama Whitlock.

― Perdone señor. ― Me acerqué al otro oficial pacientemente. ― ¿Puede decirme por qué son arrestados?

― ¡Debería arrestarlos a ellos! ― Mama Whitlock nos apuntaba enfadada a Bella y a mí. ― Ellos son los problemáticos. ¿Sabía que intentaron robarme a mi Pookie? ¡Y estaban prácticamente haciendo... teniendo... estaban casi procreando en un ascensor en Seattle!

El oficial miró a Mama Whitlock con las cejas levantadas, luego se volvió a Bella y a mí con curiosidad.

― Está exagerando, ― ofreció Bella tras un largo momento de silencio. ― Edward hizo un comentario y yo hice una broma sobre ello... no había... procreación. ― Su cara se incendió, pero podía jurar que escuché que decía algo como desafortunadamente.

Por primera vez en mi vida, pensar en la palabra procrear me estaba excitando, así que me dirigí rápidamente al policía para sacar de mi cabeza como me gustaría procrear con Bella.

Nunca más iba a poder usar esa palabra.

― Um... ¿los cargos? ― pregunté tan educadamente como pude.

― Perturbación de la paz, ― contestó el oficial.

― ¿Puedes dejar tus aullidos y meterte en el maldito coche? ― le soltó Alice a Mama Hale. ― Cuanto antes nos multen, antes podremos pagar y salir.

― Bueno, ¿vas a pagar tú? ― demandó Mama Whitlock.

― Madre, nosotros tenemos dinero, ― contestó Jasper con cansancio. ― Tengo algo ahorrado para pagar un apartamento en Chicago. Podemos usar eso, ya que ya no voy a ir.

― El perro no puede venir, ― dijo el oficial de nuevo.

Mama Whitlock abrió la boca para discutir, pero Alice bajó del coche, agarró al perro y lo lanzó a los brazos de Bella.

― ¿Nos haces un gran favor y lo llevas a la comisaría? ― preguntó.

― Claro, ― contestó Bella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del perro. ― Sin problemas.

― Gracias, ― contestó Alice bien alto para que le oyera Mama Whitlock, que ahora estaba aullando sobre como Bella robaría a su precioso Pookie. Alice se giró hacia ella con una mirada fiera y la empujó violentamente al asiento trasero del coche, de manera que estaba entre ella y Jasper. ― Estamos listos para ir, oficial.

Bella y yo vimos al coche patrulla alejarse, luego los dos miramos al perro. Se acurrucó contra Bella, luego me miró y gruñó.

― No creo que a ella le guste yo mucho, ― declaré.

Bella rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento donde había dejado mi moto. Tras tres pasos, ella paró.

― ¿Qué va mal? ― pregunté.

― No creo que sea un ella, ― contestó, su voz sonaba avergonzada.

― Qué te hace pensar que es un- oh Dios... ― Estallé en risas cuando me puse a su lado.

El perro Xena estaba restregándose entusiastamente contra el brazo de Bella. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y alternó mirada furiosas entre el perro y yo.

― Sois unos bastardos, ― nos gruñó, lanzando al perro a mis brazos y marchándose dando fuertes pisadas con su nariz en alto. Era una vista impresionante, a pesar de tropezar dos veces –una con una piedra y la segunda vez con un agujero.

― Creo que está enfadada con nosotros, ― le dije al perro.

Me gruñó.

Los gritos se podían oír en el segundo en que entramos por las puertas de la cárcel.

Para mi sorpresa, era Jasper y no su madre quien gritaba.

― -todo de vuelta! ¡Y luego Alice y yo nos vamos a Chicago. Voy a coger el maldito trabajo y tú estarás feliz por mí!

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le pregunté al oficial en la recepción. Era el mismo con el que había hablado antes.

― No tienen el dinero de la fianza, ― dijo el oficial sin darle importancia. ― No estoy completamente seguro de lo que ha pasado. Algo sobre la mujer mayor gastándolo en un disfraz de Xena o algo.

Miré a Bella, que estaba sosteniendo al perro de nuevo. Los dos bajamos la vista a él y unimos las piezas fácilmente.

― ¿Cuánto es la fianza? ― pregunté con un suspiro, sacando mi chequera.

― Dos mil, ― contestó el oficial. ― Hemos tenido que endurecer la pena por perturbación de la paz últimamente. Los universitarios han estado un poco salvajes.

Hice un gesto de dolor por la cantidad. Tenía bastante en mi cuenta heredada, pero aún así dos de los grandes era bastante.

― Ouch, ― murmuró Bella. ― ¿Es eso por los tres?

― No, ― la expresión del oficial era compasiva, ― eso es cada uno.

― Me deben una, ― murmuré. ― Me deben una muy grande.

Veinte minutos más tarde, había completado todo el papeleo necesario y nos llevaron al fondo donde Alice, Jasper y Mama Whitlock estaban siendo sacados de la celda.

― ¿Ves? ― le dijo Mama Whitlock a Jasper. ― Está bien. Tus agradables amigos han pagado por nosotros. No tienes que marcharte.

― Tengo hasta el miércoles para aceptar, y voy a hacerlo, ― gruñó Jasper. ― ¿Cuánto te debo?

― Seis de los grandes, ― contestó Bella débilmente. ― Aparentemente, la perturbación de la paz es algo importante.

Jasper maldijo violentamente.

― El perro vale dos de los grandes y su traje otros 150. ¿Lo aceptarías? ― preguntó.

― No, lo siento, ― dije rápidamente, incluso cuando Mama Whitlock jadeó indignada. ― Así que... ¿supongo que vas a Chicago?

― Sí, ― contestó él, ignorando a su madre. ― Con suerte junto a Alice.

― Te seguí aquí, te seguiré allí, ― contestó Alice. ― Además, hay montones de oportunidades para una decoradora de interiores en Chicago. Eso es a lo que me dedico, ― añadió para Bella y para mí. ― No hay mucho trabajo por aquí.

― Bueno... buena suerte. Sobre la devolución del dinero...

Jasper y yo quedamos en un plan de devolución y le di mi número para que pudiéramos ultimar los detalles más tarde en el verano cuando Bella y yo llegáramos a Chicago. Estaba un poco preocupado sobre confiar en un casi extraño para devolverme el dinero, pero decidí hacer caso a mi interior, que me decía que Jasper era básicamente un buen chico.

Fuera, Alice y Bella también intercambiaron números de móvil y e-mails.

― Os visitaremos cuando vayamos a Chicago, ― escuché que Bella prometía. ― Buena suerte para vosotros dos.

― También para vosotros. ― Alice agarró su mano. ― Ha sido genial conoceros. Divertíos durante el resto de vuestro viaje.

― Lo haremos- ¡oh! ¡Fotos! ― Bella sacó la cámara de mi mochila. Tras diez minutos de sacar fotos –la mayoría de las cuales fueron sacadas por Mama Whitlock que todavía intentaba que su hijo no se mudara y apestaba en ello.

Una vez que nos despedimos, Bella y yo salimos una vez más a la carretera.

― Ya sabes, ― dije sobre mi hombro. ― ¡Siempre pensé que si iba a pagar una fianza, sería para mí!

Escuché la musical risa de Bella flotar hasta mí.

― La vida nunca es aburrida contigo, Edward Cullen. ― Sentí su cálido aliento en mi oreja. ― Ahora, vayamos a Spokane. Tengo algo que quiero... mostrarte.

Las palabras eran inocentes, pero el tono me hizo tragar pesadamente y preguntarme qué demonios me esperaba en nuestro siguiente destino.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells :)


	10. Outtake uno: Mi experiencia en la cárcel

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Outtake uno – Mi experiencia en la cárcel

Contada por Alice Brandon.

Fruncí el ceño, mirando por la ventana mientras conducíamos por las calles de Ellensburg hacia la comisaría. ¡No podía creer que Mama Whitlock hubiera hecho que nos _arrestaran_!

― ¡No puedo creer que dejaras a mi preciado Pookie con esa... esa prostituta! ¿Sabías que estaba hablando sobre hacerle a ese horrible chico favores sexuales? ― me siseó Mama Whitlock.

― Edward dijo que tú los malentendiste, madre, ― contestó Jasper, su voz sonaba cansada. Él siempre suena cansado alrededor de Mama Whitlock. Echaba de menos al libre y cariñoso hombre del que me había enamorado en la universidad.

― No hubo ningún _malentendido_, Jasper, ― contestó Mama Whitlock con toda la dignidad de una reina. ― Son niños horribles. Obviamente, sus padres nunca les han disciplinado propiamente. Probablemente ella robará a Pookie y-

― ¡Nadie quiere a tu jodido perro! ― salté enfadada. ― ¡Ladra, huele y ese disfraz se veía ridículo en él! ¡Es un macho y tú le vestiste como Xena!

― ¡Qué, cómo! ― jadeó Mama Whitlock indignada, luego miró a Jasper. ― ¿No vas a defenderme?

― ¿Podemos calmarnos todos? ― preguntó Jasper. ― Iremos, pagaré la fianza y estaremos _bien_.

Volví a fruncir el ceño mirando por la ventana, Jasper siguió inclinado hacia atrás contra el asiento con los ojos cerrados y Mama Whitlock alternó miradas furiosas entre nosotros dos.

¡Dios, como odiaba a esa mujer!

― Aquí estamos gente. ― Uno de los oficiales, el Oficial Samuels, me abrió la puerta. Salí con dificultad y seguí al otro oficial, el Oficial Mitchell, dentro de la cárcel.

Diez minutos más tarde, habíamos sido multados, estábamos en la celda y Jasper les estaba dando a los oficiales su información bancaria para que pudieran cobrar la fianza.

― Gracias, señor. Iremos a hacer el papeleo y os sacaremos de aquí en un momento, ― dijo.

― Todo esto es culpa de esa terrible Sylvie Anderson, ― dijo Mama Whitlock. ― De ella y ese asqueroso chucho suyo. Ni siquiera se les debería permitir entrar. Hacen una escena cada año.

Me quedé decididamente en silencio, segura de que si hablaba sería para decir que no era la Sra. Anderson la que hacía una escena cada año, sino más bien Mama Whitlock.

― Podéis estar seguros de que hablaré con el comité sobre este escándalo, ― siguió Mama Whitlock. ― No pasa-

― ¿Sr. Whitlock?

― ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ― Jasper se puso de pie de un salto. ― ¿Ya está la fianza? ¿Podemos irnos?

― Erm... hay un problema. No parece haber suficiente dinero en su cuenta para cubrir la fianza de los tres. ¿Como le gustaría proceder?

― ¿Qué? ― Jasper parecía en shock. ― Tenía 6500 ahorrados en esa cuenta. Debe haber algún tipo de error.

― No hay error señor. ¿Cómo le gustaría-?

― Pero debe haber algún error. Nadie más que yo y mi ma... ― Jasper dejó la frase y se volvió a Mama Whitlock. ― ¿Cómo pagaste ese disfraz de Xena?

― También es mi dinero. Si quiero coger 1500 dólares para encargarme de Pookie, entonces lo haré. Tú me diste esa tarjeta de débito-

― ¡Te di una tarjeta de débito para emergencias! ― soltó Jasper. ― ¡No para comprarle a tu perro un disfraz para un _desfile_!

― ¡No me hables así, Jasper Whitlock! ― contestó Mama Whitlock indignada. ― Yo te he criado. Te he dado de comer y te he mantenido bien vestido. Te mantuve durante la univ-

― ¡Yo me mantuve durante la universidad con becas y trabajando!

― No habría sido posible sin la ética con la que te crié! ¡Tenía todo el derecho de usar ese dinero! ¡Si no fuera por mí tú no lo habrías tenido!

― Puse mi vida en pausa por ti, ― la voz de Jasper sonaba peligrosamente calmada. ― Decidí rechazar el trabajo en Chicago, hice lo que tu me dijiste, demonios, ¡te he permitido tratar mal a Alice cuando ella no ha hecho nada para merecerlo! ¡No te debo _nada_!

― Jasper. ― Me puse de pie y coloqué mis manos en su pecho. ― Cuidado, antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepentirás después.

― No, ella merece oírlo. ― Me miró. ― Lo siento, Allie. Te puse en segundo lugar, cuando deberías haber estado primero. Te amo más que a nada, pero di por garantizado tu amor. Mereces algo mejor que eso. Debería haberte dado algo mejor que eso. Es una pobre excusa de hombre el que deja que su madre dirija su vida, y yo he sido una pobre excusa de hombre. Te lo compensaré. Te dejaré elegir nuestra casa en Chicago.

― ¡QUÉ! ― gritó Mama Whitlock, pero fue ignorada.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― pregunté.

― Es una gran oportunidad –para los dos. Tú tendrás más trabajo y puedes decorar lo que quieras cuando encontremos un lugar.

― Oh, Jasper, ― murmuré, presionando mis labios contra los suyos.

Nuestro beso fue rápidamente cortado cuando Mama Whitlock me alejó empujándome.

― Esta mujer te está lavando el cerebro Jasper Elias Whitlock, ― dijo. ― No vas a ninguna parte. Te quedarás aquí y apoyarás a tu pobre madre como un buen chico. Tal vez no debería haber cogido el dinero sin decírtelo primero, aunque creo que estaba en mi derecho, pero-

― No, madre, ― interrumpió Jasper. ― Has dirigido mi vida durante años. Luego fui a la universidad y era libre, y me enamoré de Alice. Nunca debería haber vuelto aquí después de eso pero, como un tonto, lo hice. Tú me has usado desde entonces. He pagado tu casa, tu coche, pero la línea está en pagar por tu jodido perro. ¡Ahorrarás tu pensión durante los próximos meses si tienes que hacerlo, pero me lo devolverás! ― La voz de Jasper había subido de volumen progresivamente durante todo el monólogo hasta que estuvo gritando al final. Su voz se suavizó de nuevo. ― Nos mudamos a Chicago, Alice y yo, y tú serás feliz por nosotros o, que Dios me ayude, nunca volveré a hablar contigo.

― ¡No puedes decirlo en serio! ― sollozó Mama Whitlock.

― Digo en serio cada palabra, ― contestó Jasper. Se sentó a mi lado y me puso en sus brazos, dejando a su madre con sus falsos sollozos al otro lado de la celda. Pensé que mi habilidad para no sonreír satisfecha porque Mama Whitlock hubiera recibido su merecido era bastante impresionante.

Los sollozos de Mama Whitlock murieron fluidamente y se convirtieron en miradas furiosas enviadas hacia nosotros, pero nosotros las ignoramos. Yo simplemente sonreí en el pecho de Jasper y disfruté la sensación de sus dedos pasando por mi pelo. Pude oír el murmullo de las voces de Edward y Bella mientras venían, y distinguí las palabras 'fianza' y 'pagada'. Eran buenas personas y me alegraba de haberlos conocido.

Me alegraba incluso más de estar finalmente esperando al futuro.

Nos mudábamos a Chicago.

Nos mudábamos lejos de Mama Whitlock.

Oh, gracias a Dios.

* * *

Hola!

La otra vez los outtakes los subí aparte de la historia principal, pero esta vez lo voy a poner todo junto.

La fecha de la actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	11. Love game

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Capitulo diez – Love game

(Juego de amor)

Eran las siete cuando llegamos a Spokane... ¡al fin! Era difícil de creer que solo había estado en la carretera con Edward durante cuarenta y ocho horas. Me sentía como si le conociera mejor de lo que había conocido a Mike, y habíamos estado juntos durante cuatro años.

― ¿Quieres salir a cenar? ― preguntó Edward mientras arrastrábamos nuestras bolsas en nuestra habitación. Estábamos una vez más en un Best Western, aunque esa vez no insultamos a ninguna mujer en el ascensor.

Me tiré en una de las camas, disfrutando la sensación del suave colchón debajo de mí.

― ¿Podemos simplemente pedir algo? ― pregunté. ― He socializado lo suficiente por hoy. ― Me coloqué en posición sentada y le sonreí ampliamente. ― Ya sabes, creí que si iban a sacar a alguien de la cárcel bajo fianza en este viaje, sería yo pagándote la fianza a ti. En su lugar, has tenido que pagar la fianza de dos extraños y una mujer.

Edward rió y rodó los ojos.

― Tienes una opinión muy baja de mí, Isabella. Aquí está el número de pizza hut... ¿cómo suena la pizza?

― Mientras sea hawaiana, me parece bien. ― Reí cuando Edward hizo una cara. ― ¿Qué tiene de malo la pizza hawaiana?

― La fruta no está hecha para que se ponga en la pizza, ― contestó Edward sin emoción. ― Pepperoni y champiñones es lo que va... y, ¿a qué se debe esa cara?

― Me gustan los champiñones, pero son asquerosos en la pizza.

― Dice la chica a la que le gusta la piña, ― contestó Edward con cara de póquer. ― No tienes derecho a decir que las preferencias de pizza de los demás son asquerosas cuando tú comes piña en la tuya.

― No me obligues a herirte por insultar mi gusto de comida, ― le dije, entrecerrando los ojos con enfado fingido. ― Porque te haré daño.

Edward resopló.

― Por favor. No das ni un poco de miedo. En realidad, te ves bastante inofensiva. Algo así como un cachorrito o un conejo.

― Eso es una declaración de guerra, ― contesté con una falsa voz sureña, poniéndome de pie en la cama. ― Voy a tener que sacarte.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, salté a él, tirándole hacia atrás en la otra cama. Como no tenía ningún tipo de gracia, mi plan de derribarle en broma fue terriblemente torpe, y se pudo oír un fuerte golpe cuando aterrizamos.

Caí encima de Edward en la cama, mirando a sus preciosos ojos verdes durante bastantes segundos antes de que me diera cuenta de que había una aguda y extremadamente dolorosa quemazón en mi muñeca.

Una hora y un viaje a Urgencias más tarde, nos dimos cuenta de que el golpe que habíamos oído había sido el sonido de mi muñeca rompiéndose.

― Y, ¿qué hemos aprendido de esta pequeña excursión? ― me preguntó Edward, mientras me guiaba a la salida del hospital.

― ¿Qué yo estoy maldita y tú eres un estúpido? ― contesté malhumoradamente. Lo único bueno de toda la situación era que habían podido usar verde brillante para mi escayola. Siempre había odiado la escayola de yeso blanco –la había llevado muchas veces durante mis dieciocho años de vida.

― No, intenta otra vez, ― contestó Edward animado.

― En realidad, estoy muy segura de que tengo razón. ― Sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros, pero no pude evitarlo. Las heridas siempre parecían llevarme de vuelta a mis cinco años.

― Hemos aprendido que deberías dejar las acrobacias aéreas a los profesionales y no saltar sobre observadores desprevenidos. ― Edward besó la punta de mi nariz. ― Aunque, admitiré que toda esa cosa de abalanzarse fue un poco sexy hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que tu muñeca estaba rota. ― Sus dedos subieron a acariciar mi mejilla. ― Me tenías preocupado.

Suspiré y me incliné contra su mano. Era difícil seguir enfadada con él cuando decía cosas como esa.

― Volvamos al motel, ― dije, alejándome de su mano a regañadientes, y gesticulando con mi mano herida a la moto.

Me permití a mí misma a hacer un mohín detrás de Edward mientras volvíamos hacia el motel. Esa herida había destrozado mis planes para la noche. Planes que involucraban a mí (finalmente) obteniendo ese sexy y fuerte beso de Edward que llevaba esperando... bueno... las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Me preguntaba qué decía eso sobre mi relación con Mike en la que había estado feliz de esperar tres citas y cuatro semanas antes de besarle, mientras que estaba encontrando seriamente frustrante pasar cuarenta y ocho horas sin tener acción de los labios de Edward.

Seguí reflexionando sobre ello hasta que llegamos al motel, cuando decidí hacerle la pregunta al chico en cuestión.

― ¿Es raro? ― le pregunté mientras él cerraba la puerta de nuestra habitación detrás de mí.

― ¿Qué es raro? ― me preguntó.

― Que sienta que te conozco después de dos días mejor a ti de lo que conocí a Mike después de cuatro años. ¿Es raro?

Edward me miró serio y ahuecó sus manos en mi cara. Tenía manos grandes, me di cuenta sorprendida. Siempre se veían tan elegantes, con largos y gráciles dedos que nunca me había dado cuenta de que fueran tan grandes. Mis pensamientos se alejaron de sus manos cuando empezó a mover su cabeza hacia la mía, y estaba segura de que finalmente iba a besarme. En su lugar, y para mi frustración, solo apoyó su frente contra la mía.

― No creo que sea raro, ― me dijo suavemente. ― Yo me siento igual.

― Sin embargo, es diferente para ti, ― contesté, con la misma suavidad. ― Tú... bueno... tú me has querido durante cuatro años. Yo... ― dejé la frase, insegura de como continuar.

― ¿Solo has sabido realmente de mi existencia desde hace dos días? ― La sonrisa de Edward era de auto-desprecio. ― Tal vez Mike no era correcto para ti. ¿Alguna vez has considerado eso?

Edward se alejó de mí y se giró hacia las camas. Le fruncí el ceño a su espalda.

― Cada día de los pasados cuatro años, ― declaré. Edward me miró, su ceja estaba levantada inquisitivamente. ― Esa es la frecuencia con la que me he preguntado si Mike era correcto para mí. Era mono, y me gustaba su apariencia, pero también me gusta la apariencia de un modelo de Calvin Klein y eso no significa que quiera salir con uno.

― ¿Estás comparando a Mike Newton con un modelo de Calvin Klein? ― Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de diversión. ― No creo que esté lo suficientemente pulido, Bella.

Me encogí de hombros y crucé los brazos, mirando a Edward cuidadosamente y considerando mi siguiente movimiento. Había pensado que mi herida detendría mis planes para la noche pero aunque la escayola era un poco incómoda, mi brazo todavía funcionaba en su mayoría. Moví mi cabeza a un lado y pensé en el consejo que me había dado Alice.

Solo habían pasado dos días desde que le había conocido pero, ¿y qué? Romeo y Julieta se habían enamorado en una hora. El Sr. Darcy se había sentido comprometido hacia Elizabeth Bennet a partir de su segundo encuentro. Wrath y Beth habían tenido sexo la primera noche que se conocieron oficialmente.

Vale, tal vez fijarme en los libros no era la mejor idea, pero este viaje era sobre tomar riesgos e intentar cosas.

Era hora de que hiciera el primer movimiento.

― Estoy enfadada con Mike, ― le dije a Edward, moviéndome lentamente hacia él. Él me miró, la confusión estaba escrita claramente en su cara.

― Creí que ya teníamos eso cubierto, ― contestó. ― Sé que estás enfadada con Mike –es una escoria que te engañó y rompió tu corazón y lo que sea.

Reí bajo por eso, y el sonido, bajo y femenino, me sorprendió. No me había dado cuenta de que era capaz de sonar así. Edward sacaba realmente mi seductora interior.

― Él nunca rompió mi corazón, ― dije mientras me detenía frente a él. Estábamos tan cerca que mi pecho rozaba el suyo. Nuestras diferencias de altura significaban que tenía que levantar mi barbilla un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. ― Para romper el corazón de alguien, tienes que haberlo tocado primero. Mike nunca fue capaz de hacer eso conmigo. Antes me preguntaste qué era lo que había dicho que había hecho reír tanto a Alice. ― Me humedecí mis repentinamente secos labios. La forma en que los ojos de Edward, ojos que actualmente eran un oscuro bosque verde de deseo, siguieron el movimiento me dio el coraje que necesitaba para continuar. ― Preguntame de nuevo.

― ¿Qué dijiste que hizo reír tan fuerte a Alice? ― La pregunta fue casi robótica y su voz era ronca. Sus ojos todavía no habían dejado mi boca.

― Le dije que tuve que quemar las sábanas de mi cama, ― contesté. Los ojos de Edward fueron a los míos. Obviamente, no se esperaba esa respuesta. ― Esa es la razón por la que estoy enfadada con Mike, Edward. Me gustaban esas sábanas. Eran agradables, cómodas. ― Una amplia sonrisa levantó mis labios y me sentí malvada de repente mientras bajaba un dedo por su pecho entre nosotros. ― Te habrían gustado.

― ¿O-oh? ― La voz de Edward se quebró y mi seductora interior sonrió ampliamente por el efecto que tenía sobre él.

― Sí, ― contesté suavemente. ― Eran de lana... esa lana realmente suave. Me encantaba la forma en que se sentían contra mi piel, y tuve que quemarlas. Eso realmente me cabreó. ― No estaba segura de dónde venía esto, pero mientras hablaba y veía la forma en que mis palabras afectaban a Edward, me sentí verdaderamente poderosa y... femenina por primera vez en mi vida. Mike me había deseado, lo sabía, pero Edward me hacía sentir verdaderamente deseada. ― Pero las sábanas ya no importan tanto. ― Presioné suavemente el pecho de Edward de forma que la parte trasera de sus rodillas golpeó la cama, haciéndole caer sentado sobre la superficie.

― E-eso está bien. Que ya no importen, no que tuvieras que quemarlas. ― Edward me estaba mirando fijamente como si yo fuera algún tipo de sirena –hermosa para mirar pero peligrosa para acercarse demasiado. Le sonreí satisfecha e hice algo que dejó en shock a mi chica buena interior e hizo que mi seductora interior se limpiara una lagrima de orgullo.

Me senté a horcajadas en su regazo.

― ¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Bella? ― jadeó Edward, envolviendo sus brazos automáticamente a mi alrededor y acercándome a él. Pude sentir su excitación y, aunque me puso nerviosa, también sirvió para aumentar mi confianza.

El chico definitivamente me deseaba.

― Estoy intentando seducirle, Sr. Cullen, ― contesté provocativamente. ― ¿Está funcionando?

― Sí... pero... ― Edward parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. ― Hay una razón por la que no deberíamos hacer esto... sé que hay una razón... ― Cerró los ojos cuando yo subí mi mano para pasarla por su salvaje pelo bronce. ― Dos días. ― Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ― Solo han pasado dos días desde Mike... es demasiado pronto. Yo no seré el repuesto.

― Tienes razón. Mereces algo mejor que ser un repuesto, ― estuve de acuerdo. Edward asintió, viéndose complacido y decepcionado porque hubiera estado de acuerdo. Presioné mis labios brevemente contra los suyos, para declarar el estado de hambre que tenía por sus labios y para darme a mí misma un momento para reunir mi coraje para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Estaba loca, pero también estaba desesperada.

Alejándome de su boca, llevé mis manos al borde de mi camiseta y la saqué sobre mi cabeza, quedándome solo con mi sujetador lavanda de encaje.

― ¿Qué demonios, Bella? ― Los ojos de Edward fueron inmediatamente a mi pecho, antes de darse cuenta a donde estaba mirando y forzarlos hacia mi cara. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― No eres el repuesto, Edward. ― Enterré mi mano en su pelo una vez más. ― Para que tú fueras un repuesto, Mike tendría que haberme importado lo suficiente como para buscarme uno. Me he dado cuenta de que estaba con él porque él era fácil. Él estaba ahí y era fácil estar con él porque sabía que él nunca podría hacerme daño realmente. Tú puedes. Solo me ha tomado dos días darme cuenta de que tú puedes hacerme más daño de lo que Mike jamás pudo... pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. ― Busqué sus ojos verdes con los míos. ― ¿Lo estás tú?

Edward cerró los ojos y su boca se movió silenciosamente, como si estuviera rezando. Cuando se abrieron de golpe, eran de nuevo un bosque verde de deseo.

― Dios, Bella, ― empezó, pero le corté con mi boca. Provoqué a sus labios con mi lengua hasta que se abrieron para mí y luego fue como si se hubiera abierto la compuerta de una presa de agua.

Edward cayó hacia atrás en la cama, llevándome con él. Me permitió dirigir el beso un rato antes de gemir y darnos la vuelta, de manera que él estaba sobre mí.

― Dios, Bella, ― se alejó del beso, ― me vuelves loco.

Su cabeza bajó para reclamar mis labios de nuevo y, esa vez, él dominó el beso, enterrando una mano en mi pelo mientras la otra soportaba su peso para no aplastarme. Gemí contra su boca y tiré del borde de su camisa, queriendo sentir su piel contra la mía. Se separó lo suficiente para sacarse la camisa y luego devolvió sus labios a los míos. Mis manos exploraron su espalda y los músculos de su pecho y estómago. Había estado demasiado molesta por Charlie como para admirarle la última vez que le vi sin camisa –esa vez estaba demasiado abrumada por la lujuria.

Sus labios se apartaron de los míos para explorar mi cuello y ahora estaban bajando hacia mi pecho. Sentí su mano explorar mi espalda, buscando el cierre de mi sujetador y yo me las arregle para soltar jadeando algo parecido a una frase.

― Cierre frontal, ― jadeé. ― ¡Es un maldito cierre frontal!

Edward llevó su mano de mi espalda a la parte delantera, donde encontró el cierre y lo abrió. Sus ojos se oscurecieron incluso más cuando se alejó para mirarme sin un sujetador por primera vez. Sentí el sonrojo subir a mis mejillas y hacer su camino bajando por mi pecho, y empecé a mover mis brazos para cubrirme pero las manos de Edward me pararon.

― Dios, incluso tus pechos se sonrojan, ― murmuró antes de inclinar la cabeza para pasar su lengua sobre el pezón y después soplar, haciendo que se endureciera. Jadeé y mi espalda se arqueó por la extraña sensación. Nunca había dejado que las manos de Mike subieran tanto, así que eso era territorio nuevo para mí.

― Haz eso otra vez, ― ordené, sin importarme si sonaba mandona. Todo lo que quería era sentir esa pulsación eléctrica de nuevo. Edward rió contra la suave piel de mi pecho, pero repitió el proceso en mi otro pecho.

― Eres preciosa, ― declaró Edward, subiendo por mi cuerpo para besarme de nuevo, ― y estos son los pechos más magníficos que he visto.

Reí casi sin aliento.

― ¿Oh? ¿Has visto muchos pechos antes? ― pregunté, intentando que mi voz sonara ligera. Sonó sin aliento.

Edward me envió una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

― No fuera del playboy, ― contestó descaradamente y devolvió su talentosa boca a mi pecho antes de que pudiera responder a esa revelación.

― No es... justo, ― gemí. Edward solo rió y empezó a lamer, mordisquear y besar su camino hacia mis pantalones.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sensible que era mi ombligo hasta que Edward lo tocó con su lengua, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara una vez más.

― Veamos que tenemos aquí abajo, ― murmuró Edward, desabrochando el botón de mis pantalones y bajando lentamente la cremallera. Levanté mis caderas para que pudiera sacar los pantalones. Se movió dolorosamente lento, y yo solo quería que se diera prisa de una-

_I hear the drums echoing tonight/But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation/Shes coming in 12:30 flight/The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation…_

Edward y yo paramos y nos miramos.

― ¿Eso es _Toto_? ― pregunté con incredulidad.

― Es el tono de Carlisle, ― contestó. ― Es su canción favorita.

― ¿Lo ignoras? ― pregunté.

― Lo ignoro, ― estuvo de acuerdo y volvió a mis pantalones, consiguiendo sacarlos antes de que la canción empezara a sonar de nuevo.

Paró y descansó su cabeza en mi estómago, sus ojos cerrados con resignación.

― Maldito bloqueador, ― le escuché murmurar, y no pude evitar reír.

El teléfono empezó a reproducir "Africa" por tercera vez y Edward lo cogió, abriéndolo y siseando ― ¿qué? ― enfadado. Suspiré mientras Edward se alejaba, murmurándole algo a Carlisle por el teléfono. El ambiente estaba totalmente arruinado ahora y, aunque estaba decepcionada, me di cuenta de que tal vez era algo bueno. Si Carlisle no hubiera llamado, estaba bastante segura de que sabía lo que habríamos terminado haciendo, y habría sido hecho sin protección.

Cogí la camisa de Edward y me la puse (me llegaba a la mitad del muslo), antes de sentarme para mirar a Edward mientras hablaba con su padre. Ahora que la nube de lujuria se había dispersado, podía admirar a Edward descaradamente. Su musculatura no era voluminosa, sino que era delgado y fuerte. Si fuera un gato salvaje, sería un puma más que un tigre. Los planos de su espalda se tensaban mientras se movía y sus abdominales estaban claramente definidos.

Decidí ducharme y dejar a Edward hablar por teléfono a solas cuando me encontré a mí misma queriendo lamer esos abdominales.

Probablemente sería una ducha de agua fría.

Miré a Edward una vez más antes de llegar al baño. Me estaba mirando de una forma posesiva y de depredador que me decía que realmente le gustaba verme con su ropa.

Definitivamente, sería una ducha de agua fría...

* * *

Hola!

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	12. Outtake dos: Torpe

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Lynyrd Lionheart, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**GOD LOVE HER**

Outtake dos – Torpe

Contado por Edward Cullen.

― Por favor. No das ni un poco de miedo. En realidad pareces indefensa. Algo así como un cachorrito o un conejo. ― Le sonreí ampliamente a mi hermosa Bella, queriendo ver como reaccionaría a mi reto.

― Eso es una declaración de guerra, ― contestó con una falsa voz sureña realmente, realmente mala, poniéndose de pie en la cama. ― Voy a tener que sacarte.

Antes de que pudiera contestar o avisarla de que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque las acrobacias aéreas y Bella no congeniaban bien, saltó sobre mí, tirándome hacia atrás en la otra cama. Sentí como el aire era expulsado fuera de mí, pero fue el fuerte golpe que se oyó cuando aterrizamos lo que realmente me quitó el aliento.

Bella solo se quedó encima de mí, mirándome a los ojos varios segundos antes de que los suyos empezaran a llenarse de lágrimas.

― Ow, ow, ow, ow, ― se sentó, poniendo accidentalmente su peso en su muñeca herida, haciendo que empezara a maldecir, ― ¡maldito cabrón!

Me sentí aterrorizado, preocupado porque ella estuviera realmente herida, y con cuidado la ayudé a sentarse.

― Déjame verlo, ― dije, estirando la mano para alcanzar el miembro herido que ella estaba acunando cerca de su pecho. Se alejó de mí estremeciéndose, y yo sacudí la cabeza. ― Bella, he aprendido un poco de conocimiento general por Carlisle durante los años... además, quiero ser médico, ¿recuerdas? ― Le di lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. ― Esto será una buena práctica.

Bella se sorbió la nariz, mirándome con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, antes de ofrecerme su muñeca, viéndose como una adorable niñita. Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, esa mirada probablemente habría hecho que me derritiera. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupado por ella como para pensar en eso en ese momento.

Inspeccioné su muñeca, con cuidado de no tocarla. Ya estaba empezando a hincharse, y podía ver el comienzo de un cardenal.

― Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, Bella, ― dije. ― Puede estar rota.

― Estoy muy segura de que lo está. ― Se sorbió la nariz. ― Me he roto la muñeca antes. Sé como se siente. ― Empezó a levantarse y yo fui a ayudarla, lo que hizo que ella soltara una pequeña risa. ― Es mi muñeca, no mis piernas, Edward. Puedo ponerme de pie.

― Vale... ¿debería pedir un taxi? ― No sabía si la moto sería una buena idea.

― Nunca te has roto muchos huesos, ¿verdad? ― preguntó Bella, limpiándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos. ― Puedo montar bien en la moto contigo. Una vez más, es mi muñeca, no mi pierna o incluso mi brazo. Vamos.

Le pedí la dirección del hospital más cercano al recepcionista y conduje con cuidado extremo al hospital, no queriendo herir a Bella más de lo que ya estaba. Llegamos a Urgencias y entramos.

― Mi amiga se ha roto la muñeca. ¿Puede ayudarla alguien? ― le pregunté a la enfermera, sujetando a Bella contra mi costado con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Me dije a mí mismo que el contacto era para consolarla, pero creo que me estaba tomando lo del hueso roto peor de lo que lo estaba haciendo Bella. Sus lágrimas se habían secado hace tiempo y ahora solo se estremecía cuando movía la extremidad.

― Tendrás que rellenar esto. ― La enfermera me dio un sujetapapeles. ― El doctor te verá tan pronto como pueda.

Cogí el sujetapapeles y llevé a Bella a una silla.

― Vale... así que tu nombre es Isabella Swan... ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? ― le pregunté.

― Marie, ― contestó, divertida.

― Hm... es bonito. Vale, Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Cuál es tu número sanitario?

― Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? ― preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

― La enfermera ha dicho que hay que rellenar esto, ― apunté, confundido por la pregunta. ― Así que lo estamos rellenando.

― Me he roto la muñeca izquierda y yo soy diestra. Todavía puedo rellenarlo, Edward, ― contestó Bella. ― Dámelo, yo seré más rápida.

Le di el sujetapapeles a regañadientes. Yo quería ser el que lo rellenara pero, aparentemente, Bella era tercamente independiente.

Maldición, me gustaba eso de ella.

Pero también, me gustan la mayoría de las cosas que vienen de ella.

― ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ― pregunté.

― ¿Tu padre no te ha hablado de mí? ― contestó Bella. ― Somos muy buenos amigos, el Dr. Cullen y yo. Creo que Charlie tiene el número del hospital en marcado rápido.

― Tal vez Carlisle haya mencionado algo sobre ello, ― admití tímidamente, no dispuesto a decirle que la razón por la que Carlisle me lo había dicho era porque yo siempre aparecía en el hospital después de que ella había estado para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Mi padre definitivamente conocía la obsesión que tenía por la hija del Jefe, incluso aunque él no lo había comentado.

― Entonces sabes que tengo un historial de heridas que es más grande que tú, ― dijo descaradamente, luego me devolvió el sujetapapeles. ― Hecho.

Se lo devolví a la enfermera, que luego se llevó a Bella para hacerle la prueba de la tensión previa. Bella no me dejó que la acompañara para eso, pero cuando fue con el doctor veinte minutos más tarde, me negué a dejarla ir sola.

― ¿Señorita Swan? ― El doctor entró en la habitación y levantó una ceja cuando me vio. ― Y amigo. Soy el Dr. Eleazar White. Aquí dice que crees que tu muñeca está rota.

― Sí, ― contestó Bella, y yo la miré sorprendido. La chica que hasta ese momento había sonado confiada, ahora sonaba como una niñita petulante. ― He tenido unos cuantos huesos rotos.

― ¿Puedo? ― El doctor tuvo que agarrar la muñeca de Bella cuando ella no estuvo dispuesta a ponerla en su mano. Tuve que esconder mi amplia sonrisa. Carlisle no había mencionado que a Bella no le gustaban los médicos cuando le había interrogado después de todas sus heridas. ― Está definitivamente rota, pero me gustaría hacer alguna radiografía, solo para ver la extensión de los daños.

Bella siguió haciendo un mohín durante toda la radiografía, solo animándose ligeramente cuando vio que había una variedad de colores para la escayola.

― Verde brillante, ― dijo inmediatamente antes de que le dieran a elegir el color. El Dr. White y yo la miramos divertidos y ella puso una cara. ― El blanco es aburrido. Me han puesto demasiadas escayolas blancas durante los años. Ese es el único color que tiene Forks.

Me reí por lo bajo, pero me callé cuando Bella me miró furiosa.

― Bueno, está todo hecho, ― dijo el Dr. White una vez que terminó de poner la escayola. ― Tendrás que llevarla durante al menos cuatro semanas, y mantenerla seca. ― Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y buscó en su escritorio antes de sacar algo. ― Y puedes llevarte esto por ser tan buena paciente. ― Le extendió una piruleta roja a Bella, quién le miró furiosa. Él se encogió de hombros y empezó a echarla atrás, pero la mano de Bella se estiró rápidamente y se la quitó.

― Me lo merezco, ― me informó mientras se ponía de pie. ― Porque he aguantado que te rieras mientras yo estaba sufriendo.

Dicho eso, giró sobre sus talones y tropezó con el marco de la puerta. Cuando me volví a reír por lo bajo, me volvió a mirar furiosa, levantó su nariz y se marchó.

― Una chica interesante, ― dijo el Dr. White.

― No tiene ni idea. ― Le sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano. ― Muchas gracias doctor.

― Por supuesto. Ahora ve a asegurarte de que tu chica no se hace más daño.

Separamos caminos y yo pensé en sus palabras.

_Mi chica._

Deseé que fuera cierto, porque la aceptaría felizmente –con puchero y todo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells :)


End file.
